Después de Cell
by CLS Fanfiction
Summary: Al culminar la batalla contra Cell, Vegeta totalmente desmoralizado dijo que no volvería a pelear ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Qué lo motivó a cambiar de opinión? VxB ubicado después de la saga de Cell
1. Chapter 1

**La relación de Bulma y Vegeta despues de la saga de Cell ¿cómo se consolidó hasta llegar a lo que vimos en la saga de Boo? Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.**

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama**

**Pensamientos en primera persona y flashback estan en cursiva**

**CAPITULO 1**

Cierta científica de ojos azules se encontraba frente a su ordenador personal, cualquiera pensaría que se encontraba trabajando en algún algoritmo para algún nuevo invento. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Estaba inmiscuyéndose en los archivos gubernamentales ¿con qué objetivo? Simple crear una identidad para el padre de su hijo. La existencia de su hijo era aún un secreto para el mundo pero como todo secreto tarde o temprano se revelaría y ella debía estar preparada para ese momento.

Luego de horas revisando actas matrimoniales de las últimas décadas encontró lo que buscaba. Hirohito y Nagako Ouji un matrimonio que gobernaba un lejano país oriental, luego de que aquel pequeño país fuera declarado en democracia tras una revolución sangrienta optaron por la Capital del Oeste para vivir en calidad de asilados políticos; tiempo después fallecieron en un trágico accidente automovilístico, sin dejar descendencia y sin familiares cercanos, puesto que habían muerto en la revolución.

Eran perfectos, ellos serían los padres de Vegeta al menos legalmente. De esa manera podría presentarlo como el príncipe que realmente es. Lo documentó todo para que pareciera que luego de quedar huérfano el ahora único hijo de aquel matrimonio Vegeta Ouji, fuera acogido y criado por el famoso Dr. Briefs, por su conocida naturaleza solidaria nadie se sorprendería con esto.

Era la historia de amor perfecta Vegeta Ouji y Bulma Briefs crecieron juntos como hermanos, ambos fueron educados mediante tutores particulares. Ambos viajaron juntos por el mundo cuando ella tenía 16 años y él 17, para ello le creó un pasaporte donde se registraba el mismo trayecto que ella había hecho. Al regresar a la Capital del Oeste Vegeta Ouji comenzó a estudiar en la Universidad del Oeste, pero ¿Qué estudió? Sabía que la Universidad nada le negaría a su padre, pues era el profesor más prestigioso de esa institución y ella quería que su esposo sea considerado inteligente por la sociedad, en efecto en lo suyo Vegeta era considerado un genio y ¿Qué era lo suyo? Él decía que ya no pelearía se la pasaba todo el día tirado en la cama viendo televisión, estaba muy deprimido, esa fue otra razón por la cual decidió darle una vida legal en la tierra, quería que sintiera que tenía un lugar propio en el universo, un hogar.

Tal vez debería consultar con Vegeta los detalles de su nueva identidad. Sí, eso haría y también sería una buena excusa para sacarlo de la cama y con mucha suerte tal vez de la casa o ¿por qué no volver a compartir la cama? A fin de cuentas no lo habían hecho desde dos noches antes del despertar de los androides, y de eso ya habían pasado meses.

Con estos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, Bulma apagó su computadora y salió de su laboratorio personal, ya eran las 17 hs es decir su jornada laboral ya había concluido. Se dirigió a la cocina, dónde su madre ya tenía listo el té.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde está Trunks?

-Tu padre lo llevó al parque, en cualquier momento llegaran, mi lindo nietecito ya debe tener hambre.

Bulma sonrío al pensar en las rabietas del pequeño semisaiyajin.

-Y ... ¿Vegeta?

-El joven y apuesto Vegeta otra vez no bajo a almorzar. Le lleve algo de comer a su habitación, por cierto muy poca comparada con las cantidades que solía comer, aún así solo almorzó poco más de la mitad.

El corazón de Bulma se estrujó al escuchar esas palabras, desde el día que Mirai Trunks volvió a su tiempo estaba así y de eso ya habían pasado meses, cuando se lo reprochaba, él respondía que como ya no entrenaría, su cuerpo ya no necesitaba tantos alimentos. La primera vez que le dijo que ya no pelearía, que ya no entrenaría simplemente no se lo creyó pensó que sencillamente se encontraba aturdido por todo lo ocurrido durante los juegos de Cell, hasta tenía proyectada una nueva y mejorada cámara de gravedad.

-Y entonces conocí una nueva pastelería, Bulma ¿me estás escuchando?

-eh, ¿Qué decías?

-Ay querida andas muy distraída tal vez lo que les falta a ti y al joven Vegeta son unas vacaciones, tal vez la luna de miel que aún no tuvieron.

-Mamá nunca nos casamos -Su madre definitivamente era muy distraída pensó.

-Tienen un hijo, eso no fue de casualidad, a mi no me engañas, nada fue un error. Pasó porque los dos quisieron que pasara. Ya están casados pero sin papeles.

Bulma se quedó sin palabras, nunca había visto de esa manera su relación con Vegeta. Es que la verdad sea dicha ni ella sabía cómo o porque estaban juntos no había razón ni lógica en su relación.

_ Bulma no podía creer lo que Vegeta le había dicho mientras la tenía arrinconada contra la pared de su laboratorio._

_ Minutos antes Vegeta había llegado exigiendo como siempre que reparara los robots de entrenamiento, ella gritó que esperara que tenía trabajo, que acababa de asumir la presidencia de la empresa, concluyó su diatriba con un NO SERÉ TU ESCLAVA. Apenas sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los gélidos ojos de él, se estremeció recordando con quién estaba tratando, recordando el día en que él llegó por primera vez a la Tierra._

_ Al siguiente segundo ella ya estaba atrapada entre la pared fría y metálica de su laboratorio y el musculoso y perfecto cuerpo de ese hombre; Estaba tan pegado a ella que sentía su corazón latir contra el suyo, las manos de él sostenían sus muñecas hacia arriba, se miraron a los ojos, él acerco sus labios a sus oídos y le susurro:_

_ -Silencio, tu serás mi mujer._

_ Ella aún asustada, al menos eso quería creer a fin de cuentas en esa situación ese era el sentimiento más lógico, no supo que decir, solo lo miró incrédula a los ojos, en ese momento su razón se rompió en pedazos, lo que sucedió después fue tan frenético, tan delirante que lo único que podía asegurar que nunca se había sentido tan mujer como esa mañana y que nunca sería mujer de otro que no fuera Vegeta._

El llanto de su pequeño bebé la sacó de sus evocaciones, Trunks ya estaba siendo alimentado por su madre.

-Tu mami hoy está muy distraída –Le dijo la Sra. Briefs a su nieto.

El Dr. Briefs solo sonreía mientras bebía té. Como era posible que ni siquiera se diera cuenta que su padre y su hijo ya llegaron del paseo al parque, definitivamente la distraída era ella y no su madre.

-Mamá, deja yo lo alimentaré

-Claro pequeña –dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Su pequeño vástago le sonrío inocentemente cuando ella lo tomo en sus brazos.

-Mamá – pronunció perfectamente el bebé de un año de vida.

Ella lo observaba detenidamente mientras devoraba la leche del biberón con esa mirada tan peculiar heredada de su padre.

-Mi niño – susurro, recordando a su contraparte del futuro y todo lo que había sufrido por crecer sin su padre. Estaba decidida a no permitir que al pequeño que tenía en brazos le sucediera lo mismo.

Esa misma noche, luego de dormir a su pequeño se encaminó a la habitación de Vegeta. Hace un mes y poco que no lo veía pues él simplemente no salía de su habitación y ella lo amaba demasiado y no soportaba verlo en ese estado depresivo, se auto convenció de que tarde o temprano él regresaría a ser el mismo de siempre sin la ayuda de nadie. Ahora se daba cuenta de que se había equivocado, solo rogaba estar a tiempo de reparar su error. Había tantas cosas que nunca le había dicho, es que al principio de su relación ella simplemente no se fiaba, era solo sexo, había llegado el momento de decirle todas esas cosas a Vegeta.

**Criticas, sugerencias, por favor dejen reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama**

****Pensamientos en primera persona y flashback estan en cursiva****

**Capitulo 2**

Bulma abrió la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta sin golpear, no era necesario a fin de cuentas él podía detectar su ki.

Vegeta veía televisión, si notó su entrada, no lo demostró lo que no sorprendió a la cientifica para nada lo que si le sorprendió fue el programa que veía. Vegeta estaba viendo uno de esos concursos televisivos de baile, al parecer las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? –saludó Bulma sentándose en la cama donde estaba acostado Vegeta.

-Que pregunta más estúpida –respondió Vegeta de mala manera

Ella sólo sonrío.

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? -Se exasperó el principe.

-No, al contrario, eso sonó tan a ti -respondió naturalmente la cientifica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que pregunta más estúpida -gritó la peliazul- de un tiempo a esta parte ya no te reconozco. No sé qué te pasa.

_La observe detenidamente, ¿qué le pasaba a ella? Como era posible que no advirtiera lo que me pasaba, todos lo saben, todos saben que fui humillado por un imbécil de clase baja y por su hijo. Demonios pareciera que solo ha venido a fastidiar._

-Bulma, mujer ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Estoy en mi casa, puedo entrar cuando quiera sin dar explicaciones. Replicó alterada.

_Siempre tan agresiva y pedante, en ese momento la observe detenidamente, llevaba puesto un vestido azul y diminuto. En este tiempo a través de la televisión pude observar que son pocas las humanas capaces de lucir de manera agradable a la vista esa clase de ropa. Cuánto extrañaba su cuerpo. Extrañaba aquellos días en que luego de haber regresado de un viaje de entrenamiento en el espacio durante el cual logré alcanzar el nivel legendario, me sentía invencible. Ella me buscaba con el pretexto de curar mis heridas. En aquel tiempo noche tras noche compartíamos la cama, la misma que ambos ahora mismo ocupamos, ya que él aborresco el desorden de la habitación de ella. _

_Antes de que amaneciera la dejaba en su cama, al otro día ambos volvíamos a nuestra vida habitual, yo entrenaba y ella se ocupaba de su empresa. Era la primera vez en mi vida que veía en un solo ser tanta pasión, tanta osadía._

Él se mostraba durante el día frío como nieve, pero en las noches ella lograba despertar el fuego que existía en su interior. Era tanta su satisfacción que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella era el único motivo por el cual aplazó su enfrentamiento con Kakaroto puesto que una vez que logró transformarse estaba seguro de que era el ser más poderoso del universo pero si lo asesinaba obviamente no sería del agrado de su amante.

_Luego sucedió lo inesperado, es decir yo sabía que podía suceder, pero rayos, ella vivía alardeando de su inteligencia, además es de mi conocimiento que a pesar de lo arcaica de la tecnología terrícola existen diversos métodos para evitarlo. Por qué ella no utilizó ningún método anticonceptivo conmigo como seguramente lo hizo con aquel patético insecto terrícola era algo que no me explico, a veces pienso que ni ella tiene esa respuesta, por ello nunca se lo pregunté._

_Ahora todo era tan diferente, hacía un mes que ella ni se pasaba por ahí, considerando los dos años que yo pasé en la habitación del tiempo ya ni recuerdo la última vez que ella se me entrego._

A pesar de extrañar su cuerpo el poco orgullo que le quedaba no le permitía suplicar sus favores o eso quería creer. En realidad en esos momentos se sentía tan poca cosa que pensaba sería rechazado por ella.

Mientras Vegeta pensaba en todo eso, en la televisión una pareja concluía su danza y aguardaba las críticas del jurado. Al guerrero las danzas se le hacían ridículas, sin embargo a los humanos parecían fascinarles, a fin de cuentas este tipo de programas eran muy exitosos, el único motivo por el cual veía este programa en particular eran las afrentas verbales a las que sometía el jurado a los bailarines de turno, a fin de cuentas él mismo era un experto en menoscabar a otros; viendo el programa había aprendido muchos insultos terrícolas que pensaba utilizar en algún momento. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que años después debería improvisar unos pasos de baile en público para salvar a la tierra, lo hubiera asesinado sin pensarlo.

-Vegeta tenemos que hablar

-¿De qué?

-De Trunks

-¿Le sucedió algo?

-No es eso es que…

-Entonces no me molestes con tus idioteses. Interrumpió bruscamente.

_No entiendo la excesiva preocupación de la mujer por el mocoso, en mi planeta los bebés en esa edad aún estaban en incubadoras. Estoy seguro de que padre e hija tienen suficiente capacidad intelectual para crear tecnología de ese nivel, incluso yo lo había sugerido al poco tiempo de nacido el mocoso, ella simplemente se horrorizo diciendo que si a mi me parecía una gran carga criar a nuestro hijo ella lo haría sola, exagerándolo todo como siempre, yo solo le respondí un "haz lo que quieras", no entiendo para que tanto esfuerzo si al final el niño no recordaría nada cuando creciera. En mi planeta, recién cuando el vástago tenía uso de razón comenzaba a recibir entrenamiento de parte de uno de sus progenitores, si estos lo consideraban digno claro está, antes permanecían en incubadoras que les proveían de todo lo necesario para vivir._

-Maldito mono arrogante acaso solo puedes mostrar interés hacia tu hijo cuando está al borde de la muerte -Gritó Bulma.

-Él no me necesita -Respondió tranquilamente.

Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se fijó detenidamente en el hombre que estaba frente suyo, quién llevaba puesto su traje de combate sin la armadura, no sabía que decirle esa era la verdad, él tenía razón Trunks no lo necesitaba, si en un mundo apocalíptico pudo crecer sin su padre por qué no habría de hacerlo en un mundo pacifico. Sería un gran dolor el rechazo de su progenitor pero su amor y el de sus padres podrían compensarlo. Una parte de ella quería echar a ese hombre tan insensible de su casa, de su vida, del planeta si era necesario pero otra a pesar de todo lo amaba con locura y no se resignaba a perderlo aunque ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlo tenido alguna vez. La única certeza que tenía era que algo le dañaba cuando él no estaba. Ahora era capaz de admitirlo al menos para sí misma, cuando él fue al espacio en busca de Goku, ella comenzó a extrañarlo, a pesar de convivir con un recién resucitado Yamcha extrañaba a Vegeta, extrañaba sus exigencias, sus insultos, su presencia a pesar de que en aquellos momentos aseguraba que amaba a otro.

-¿Por qué lo rechazas? Ya sabes que en el futuro será un gran guerrero, ¿acaso eso no es lo importante para ustedes los saiyajins? Cuando supiste que iba a nacer dijiste que si tenía potencial lo entrenarías para hacerlo un digno heredero tuyo (también dijo que lo mataría si era débil, pero Bulma omitió deliberadamente esa parte) y ahora dices que él no te necesita ¿Por qué? –le increpaba Bulma a Vegeta.

-El hijo de Kakaroto podrá entrenarlo tal y cual lo hizo en el futuro, yo ya no volveré a pelear –respondió levantando el tono de voz.

Había decidido no volver a pelear, durante toda su vida peleó y se esforzó por ser el más fuerte y nunca lo consiguió siempre fue superado ya sea por freezer o por sus soldados; en aquellos tiempos de constantes humillaciones su único bálsamo era que al menos era el más fuerte entre los de su raza, alivio que aquel maldito de Kakaroto le arrebató, por eso lo odiaba con todo su ser. Luego de todo lo ocurrido el príncipe se convenció de que no importaba cuanto hiciera siempre sería superado y derrotado por lo tanto por primera vez en su vida decidió entregarse al ocio.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?-cuestionó ella incrédula.

Vegeta no respondía, solo la observó mientran seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué rayos pretendía? En cada encuentro que tuvieron luego de la batalla contra Cell y de que se lo dijera ella hacía la misma pregunta. Si esperaba que reconociera en voz alta lo derrotado y fracasado que se sentía, no lo haría, ya era más que suficiente haber decidido no volver a pelear._

Los gritos provenientes de una pelea en la televisión interrumpieron el incomodo silencio entre ambos. Vegeta dejó de mirar a Bulma y dirigió su atención al aparato, esta era otra de las cosas que le gustaba de este programa.

Bulma casi abandonó la habitación cuando Vegeta dejó de mirarla, como en otras ocasiones que habían llegado a este punto, pero esta vez sería diferente. Miró a la televisión aún sin creerse la clase de programa que estaba viendo Vegeta, pero al costado del televisor estaban unos videos etiquetados por ella misma ¡eran videos de Trunks! De sus primeros días, sus primeros pasos... videos que habían grabado ella y sus padres para dejar a la posteridad el crecimiento de su primogénito, Vegeta los estuvo viendo, eso quería decir que Trunks ni ella le eran indiferentes, esto la decidió a hacer lo que sea para sacar a Vegeta de este estado lúgubre, pensó que con el tiempo él saldría solo pero no resultó, ahora cambiaría de estrategia.

Al notar que no se retiraba Vegeta interpretó que ella vino para quedarse como lo hacía en el pasado, apagó el aparato, se hizo a un lado de la cama destinada a una sola persona, sin embargo los dos cabían perfectamente en ella, era un código que existía entre ambos, así comenzaron muchas de sus noches de pasión en el pasado. Bulma entendió que esta era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó al lado del hombre que amaba de la misma forma en procedía luego de curar sus heridas en aquellos tiempos en que Vegeta entrenaba como poseído y antes de entregarse a aquel enredo ardiente e imprevisto que se creó entre ellos, cuando solo actuaba como quién sabía que el posible fin del mundo se acercaba, en esos momentos solo le importaba aprovechar el momento presente, ahora eran muy diferentes las circunstancias, el mundo ya no estaba en peligro y por sobre todo el ser inocente que surgió de esa vorágine la obligaba a mirar al futuro. Se miraron a los ojos, estudiándose, analizándose como dos oponentes antes de una pelea, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Y si ya no piensas pelear ni entrenar, entonces ¿Qué harás? No creo que quieras pasarte la vida entera aquí tirado como un vago sin oficio ni beneficio viendo televisión. Si ya no quieres pelear bien, a fin de cuentas con Gohan y los muchachos es más que suficiente para defender a la tierra -Esto último lo dijo sin mirarlo, pues no creía que fuera así solo lo dijo para provocarlo, para que reaccionara. Volvió a mirarlo los ojos a la espera de una respuesta.

Este nuevo cuestionamiento sí que sorprendió al guerrero, debido a que ni él mismo tenía claro aún este punto. Había pasado todo este tiempo profundizando sus conocimientos acerca de las costumbres terrícolas ya sea a través de la televisión o de salidas furtivas de las cuales solo él tenía noción, lo hizo porque después de todo era el planeta de origen de su hijo por lo tanto le pareció buena idea conocerlo profundamente.

Tenía varias opciones rondándole la cabeza, pero aún no tomaba una decisión. La primera quedarse en la tierra y vivir como un terrícola más, tal vez siendo el esposo de Bulma y padre de Trunks. Era una opción realmente tentadora pero se veía demasiado fácil, para él nada había sido fácil desde que abandonó su planeta natal siendo un niño. Además ¿Por qué ella querría unirse definitivamente a alguien como él? Bulma pertenecía a la familia más rica del planeta lo que era un equivalente a la realeza de su planeta natal, a la cual él se enorgullecía de pertenecer a pesar de que su reino era solo polvo cósmico en la actualidad. La mujer estaba en condiciones de tener a cualquier hombre en el planeta que deseara, en verdad ella no necesitaba a nadie a su lado. Él solo era el hombre que le dio un heredero para su imperio económico, en este planeta no era nadie, no era digno de esa hembra, él lo sabía, todos los que conocían su relación lo sabían. Cuando estaba cegado por la arrogancia y el orgullo creía que él le hacía un favor al elegirla para compartir su lecho. Ahora veía la realidad, fue ella quien lo eligió, fue ella quien le hizo un favor al darle alojamiento en su casa y al permitirle poseerla, fue ella quién lo hizo padre de un gran guerrero, estaba orgulloso de Trunks estaba seguro que el motivo por el cual no se había convertido en un fracasado como él era el haber crecido sin su inútil presencia. Esa certeza era otro de los motivos que le impedía sucumbir a la tentación de establecerse y formar una familia.

La segunda quedarse en la tierra y pasar por un viajero errante alejado de toda civilización pues debía reconocer que los variados paisajes naturales del planeta le parecían bellos, no entendía como los humanos podían ser tan idiotas al punto de destruir su propio planeta con tecnología primitiva, de esa manera podía seguir monitoreando el crecimiento de su vástago como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Recordando el inmenso dolor que le produjo verlo morir a manos de Cell, a manos del monstruo al que él permitió perfeccionarse, le parecía lo mejor pues ya no soportaría que algo le sucediera a su contraparte de este mundo por su culpa, si algo pasaba haría lo posible para protegerlo como lo hizo cuando Bojack apareció. Pero dudaba que su primogénito llegara a necesitarlo alguna vez en este pacifico mundo. Pensar que estuvo a punto de contemplar la muerte de la mujer y su hijo a manos del Dr. Gero imperturbablemente, ahora sabía que de haber sucedido no habría soportado el dolor, bien dicen por ahí que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

La tercera opción era irse de la tierra, no le sería difícil robar una nave de la Corporación Capsula, Olvidar todo lo acontecido en los últimos años y reconquistar el antiguo imperio Cold, nadie se lo impediría la tierra estaba demasiado lejos, la loca madre de Gohan no le permitiría ir a intentarlo siquiera, podría presentarse como el asesino de la familia Cold, convertirse en el emperador del universo, tendría todo lo que siempre había soñado Kakaroto estaba muerto y no sería revivido siembre y cuando se mantuviera alejado de Namek y de la Tierra. Anhelaba la adrenalina arrebatar la vida de otros pero otra parte de él sentía que no valía la pena el esfuerzo, no tenía energías para semejante emprendimiento y mucho menos para mantenerlo en el tiempo.

Ninguna opción lo terminaba de convencer, pero cualquiera de ellas era mejor que volver a ser humillado por un clase baja, solo faltaba decidir qué era lo menos peor. Sonrió amargamente por su patética situación, observó a la hembra que tenía en frente, era la mejor de su raza, de eso no tenía duda, era demasiado perfecta para un perdedor como él. Existía otra opción, que ni siquiera se atrevía a analizar, llegado el caso de decidirse lo haría y ya.

-Que no piensas contestarme -Gritó Bulma, le había dado varios minutos para reflexionar pero comenzaba a sentirse ignorada nuevamente

A él le gustaba su agresividad fue lo que le atrajo de ella aquel día en que llegaron Freezer y su padre a la Tierra. Pasaron tantas cosas ese día…

-Eso que importa -Respondió en un tono aburrido.

-Como que ¿Qué importa? Tienes que tener objetivos, ocupaciones, razones para vivir. No puedes pasarte lo que te reste de existencia encerrado viendo televisión.

-No tengo razones para vivir, lo mejor hubiera sido que Cell me asesinara a mí en vez de a Trunks o que me hubiera matado durante mi patético intento de venganza. Al menos así hubiera muerto como un verdadero guerrero, no obstante hasta una muerte digna parecen negarme los dioses -Al terminar calmadamente estas palabras Vegeta comenzó a reír siniestramente.

Luego de unos intensos segundos enmudeció y miró fijamente a esos ojos azules que eran su única paz.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó ella con cautela

-Sabes que es los que realmente deseo -Sonreía mientras hablaba la peli azul nunca lo vio así hasta parecía feliz.

-Quisiera ir a uno de esos lugares desérticos que me recuerdan a mi planeta natal –prosiguió el príncipe- acumular toda mi energía alrededor de mi cuerpo y explotar. Terminó en un tono de voz bajo pero amenazante.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la científica al escuchar estas palabras. Sabía que Vegeta estaba deprimido pero jamás pensó que el suicidio pasara por su mente. No, eso simplemente no podía ser. Se sentía tan sorprendida y horrorizada a la vez que prefirió ignorar por ahora semejantes palabras.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que había confesado, su más oscuro deseo. Un acto de cobardía tan terrible y vergonzoso era su última opción, tan indecente que ni siquiera se atrevía a analizar en su fuero interno. Lo dijo, como era posible que le haya dicho algo que ni siquiera quería pensar. Simplemente deseaba acabar con la miseria en que se había convertido su vida, era su deseo más profundo pero era un acto condenado por las usanzas de su raza, su padre en el infierno de seguro lo desconocería por semejante barbaridad pero sin embargo, NO, ya no quería pensar en ello. Mejor cambiaba de tema antes de que ella reaccione y comenzara a compadecerlo. Dirigió su mirada a un punto vacío en el techo, no quería ver lastima en sus ojos. Si lo que ella quería para dejar de importunarlo era que salga de esa habitación, pues eso tendría.

Bulma...

_CONTINUARA_

_Gracias a todos/as los/as que me apoyaron en este emprendimiento espero no decepcionarlos/as._

_Gracias por sus reviews_

**perez-osa33**

**Jesever**

**Ackman-Multiverse**

**Prl16**

**Juniver**

**Renzotobias**

**Jeanny Sabatini**

**Mya Fanfiction**

**Grisell**

**vegebul1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Bulma…

Rayos, había pensado en invitarla a algún lado a comer o algo así como lo observo hacer a varias parejas terrícolas, era un hecho que la humana se sorprendería tanto que olvidaría lo que él dijo, pero de repente recordó que no contaba con dinero terrícola, que humillante, cuan bajo estaba cayendo se sentía asqueado por sus reflexiones. Debía pensar en algo antes de que la terrícola comenzara a hacer preguntas acerca de su inesperada confidencia. Entonces un recuerdo fugaz lo hizo sonreír. Ese sería el distractor perfecto.

La científica se sintió repentinamente envuelta en una brisa, todo se nubló a su alrededor, sus ojos no podían ver absolutamente nada. Podía sentir un fuerte viento, unos brazos firmes alrededor de su cintura, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían esos musculosos brazos. Aparentemente estaban parados en algún sitio pero los pies descalzos de ella no palpaban superficie alguna, lo único que podía percibir era el cuerpo de Vegeta atrás suyo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Susurró el guerrero

-Desorientada ¿Dónde estamos? –Se sintió tan bien al distinguir el aliento del príncipe en su nuca.

-Mira hacia abajo

Bulma bajó la mirada, ahí si percibía iluminación, luego lo distinguió todo perfectamente, como no hacerlo ¡era la Capital del Oeste! Conocía muy bien la vista aérea por que normalmente se movilizaba en aviones. La altura era tal que sus pulmones comenzaban a sentir los efectos del violento cambio de presión atmosférica, pero por algún motivo no sentía frío, se supone que a la altura en que se encontraban y con sus ropas veraniegas debía estar agonizando de frío.

-No lo entiendo -Dijo para sí misma la científica.

-Parece que ya lo olvidaste.

Otra vez esa voz y ese aliento tan cerca que le hacían recordar sus momentos dorados cuando eran solo dos cuerpos jugando a amar. Pero de que estaba hablando, al parecer si olvido algo, y aún no se explicaba por qué no sentía ningún descenso súbito de temperatura.

-¿Por qué no siento frío? ¿Qué fue lo que olvide? Explícate de una vez maldito -Quiso gritar pero la falta de oxigeno no se lo permitió, al contrario su voz sonó ahogada.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Vegeta.

-Como se perfectamente que ustedes los humanos son unos insectos debiluchos que no soportan nada, resolví usar mi energía para que no sientas las bajas temperaturas de estas alturas, pero no puedo hacer nada por el oxigeno que al parecer está afectando tus limitadas facultades intelectuales.

-Idiota yo soy la Gran Bulma, la mujer más inteligente del planeta y tal vez del universo.

-Nunca conociste a científicos de otros planetas, no tienes fundamentos para hacer semejante afirmación.

-Eso no es cierto.

Ahora que lo pensaba nunca habló con Vegeta acerca de su hermana ni de la patrulla galáctica, es que pocas veces tuvieron una conversación real, lo de ellos era solo fuego y pasión. Entonces supo a que se refería Vegeta y por que la trajo a este lugar.

-No lo puedo creer -Su voz no podía esconder la emoción que sentía.

Vegeta solo dio un suave gruñido.

-Un día yo te pregunte que se sentía volar, tú me dijiste que no era la gran cosa, entonces yo te pedí que me permitieras volar en tus brazos.

En ese entonces él no respondió a su pedido. Esto era increíble Vegeta estaba haciendo esto por ella, lo estaba haciendo solo para complacerla. El amor que soñó cuando partió en busca de las esferas del dragón era real ahí estaba, Vegeta la amaba a su manera pero la amaba de eso estaba segura.

Tal y como lo imagino dejó a la terrícola tan sorprendida que olvido por completo su revelación anterior. El príncipe se complació en sí mismo.

Bulma cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento. Se sentía increíble. Este era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Eran contados con los dedos de una mano los instantes que Vegeta tenía gestos de amor hacia ella, gestos que para cualquiera que no supiera de la naturaleza del ex mercenario parecerían triviales.

-Vamos a un lugar más íntimo -Bisbiseo la peli azul.

Vegeta tomo las piernas de Bulma con uno de sus brazos y con el otro brazo seguía sosteniendo su cintura. Ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del guerrero y le dio un espontaneo beso en los labios, él no correspondió, rara vez lo hacía pero al menos no le volteo la cara para evitarlo como había hecho tantas veces.

Otra vez se sintió envuelta en una brisa, unos minutos después ya no había oscuridad, ahora se encontraban en una región donde ya había amanecido, la velocidad de Vegeta era asombrosa, no sabía exactamente donde estaban pero la posición del sol le daba un indicio y sin duda en su nave más veloz ese trayecto le hubiera llevado horas. Vegeta descendió en una isla paradisiaca aparentemente desierta. La científica comenzó a vislumbrar el lugar era magnífico, la arena blanca, el agua azul como sus ojos.

-¿Qué tan intimo es este lugar?

-No hay seres humanos en kilómetros a la redonda

Ahí estaban frente a frente mirándose a los ojos, sabían lo que iba a pasar ya no tenían porque disimular los dos lo deseaban, ya no podían esconder cuanto necesitaban el uno del otro. Solo arena, sol y mar fueron testigos de aquel acto de pasión y amor.

Horas después amanecía en la Capital del Oeste. Un guerrero entraba por el balcón correspondiente a la habitación de la mujer exhausta que llevaba en brazos. La recostó en su cama, se mantenía levitando a escasos centímetros del suelo, mientras observaba a esa mujer de belleza exótica dormir profundamente, puesto que era imposible poner un pie en el suelo sin toparse con algún objeto, el desorden de la habitación de la científica era desesperante para el príncipe.

Miró el reloj de luces rojas que se encontraba en la mesita a un lado de la amplia cama de Bulma 07:00 hora de despertar a la luz que lo había alejado de la oscuridad, maldita bruja azul que lo había vuelto adicto a su cuerpo, esto no podía seguir así no podía volver a caer ante sus encantos, debía irse. Llego la hora de desandar el sendero que lo había vuelto un patético insecto inferior a un hibrido de clase baja, que daría por olvidarlo todo. Su espíritu guerrero se desangraba día tras día y no podía ni quería hacer nada por evitarlo, se encontraba derrotado y la única calma que hallaba se encontraba en ella, no comprendía cómo podía ser posible, contemplarla así mientras dormía hacía que todo se detuviera y su inmensa necesidad de ella crecía, los momentos junto a ella más y más le faltaban con el pasar del tiempo, esto era como una obsesión, jamás una hembra despertó en él algo así; solo ella, aquella mujer que lo invito a su casa el día que literalmente volvió a nacer, aquella a la que sentía de su propiedad, aquella a la que no quería abandonar. Pero era consciente de que era lo mejor para ella, él no la merecía, ni siquiera merecía vivir, su resurrección fue un error.

Volvió a mirar el reloj 07:30. Se acercó a la cama.

-Despierta -Dijo con voz firme mientras la zarandeaba ligeramente.

-QUE TE PASA ¿Por qué me despiertas así? -Gritó la científica.

-Silencio -Replicó al mismo tiempo que le transfería una mínima parte de su ki, lo suficiente para que nadie notara el agotamiento de esa manera pareceria que ella durmió plácidamente toda la noche, nadie notaria las huellas de las horas de pasión que tuvieron. Así lograron ocultar su relación hasta que ella se embarazó.

Al sentir la oleada de energía recorrer su cuerpo pensó que finalmente las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad. No tenía idea cuan equivocada estaba. Siempre que él la despertaba de esta manera era porque deseaba que hiciera algo.

-Supongo que quieres que pida el desayuno y que te acondicione la cámara de gravedad -Se dirigió al príncipe guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Mujer idiota! ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que digo? NO VOLVERÉ A PELEAR, no volveré a entrenar, no volveré a ser humillado, solo quería comunicarte que me voy de aquí, tienes razón no puedo pasarme la vida entera tirado viendo esa caja estúpida, pero te advierto que no me voy del planeta por lo tanto espero por tu propio bien que no se te olvide que me perteneces, solo cuando sepas que he muerto serás libre.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras Vegeta salió volando, abandonando la habitación y la casa dejando a una angustiada y confundida Bulma.

_CONTINUARA_

**GRACIAS A TODO/AS LO/AS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA**

**Gracias por sus reviews a**

**renzotobias**

**perez-osa33**

**Grisell**

**Prl16**

**Jesever**

**Marilu Moreno**

**Juniver**

**aless135**

**ednitafre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama**

****Pensamientos en primera persona y flashback estan en cursiva****

**Capitulo 4**

Vegeta se dirigió a una región del planeta donde la noche aún regía en esos momentos, descendió en el claro de un bosque que no había sido vulnerado por la imprudencia humana. Con su ki formó una fogata, se recostó en la hierba mirando a las estrellas que brillaban con singular esplendor debido a la ausencia de luna. Esas lejanas estrellas que por tanto tiempo lo guiaron, que lo hicieron sentir invencible, ahora las observaba esperando que una vez más le dijeran a donde ir, podía distinguir perfectamente varios planetas conquistados por él; Estaba seguro de que en esos lugares su nombre y sus crímenes eran recordados como el cuento más sangriento, sin embargo él era real, los crímenes que cometió fueron reales. Genocidios, coacciones sexuales y traiciones eran tan solo algunos de los más graves pecados cometidos por el príncipe. A pesar de todo no se arrepentía de nada, sentirse dueño de la vida de otros no tenía precio, era algo único. A veces hasta extrañaba esa vida, extraña sentirse un dios temible dueño de la vida y de la muerte de seres inferiores. Por mucho tiempo creyó que su destino era convertirse en el ser más poderoso y aterrador del universo ahora sentía que el destino era una mentira.

_Desde que era un niño todo estuvo en mi contra, es increíble como hasta los astros parecían alinearse para acabar conmigo. Definitivamente mi vida es un completo desastre, no tiene sentido continuar existiendo. Ya me despedí del único ser que tal vez me extrañará pero ella es fuerte y el tiempo le hará saber que esto es lo mejor para el universo entero._

Estos fueron los últimos pensamientos del príncipe Vegeta mientras se dormía sobre la hierba junto al fuego mirando lejanas estrellas.

* * *

-¡No! -Grito Bulma al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

La científica salió corriendo al balcón de su habitación.

-Vegeta no te vayas, debes escucharme -Gritó con furia.

Era inútil, él salió volando a toda velocidad y ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharla. Se quedó estupefacta al notarlo, regresó a su habitación.

_Debo hacer algo para encontrarlo, debo decirle que sin importar lo que pase yo siempre lo amaré, que puede contar conmigo siempre, que no vale la pena pensar en el pasado. Pensaba la heredera._

Al escuchar los llantos del bebé de la casa, salió corriendo a su habitación, inmediatamente lo arrullo.

-Calma Trunks, se que te falle pero mamá encontrará una manera de solucionarlo todo.

-Buenos días querida hija, será mejor que vayas a darte un baño, estas muy sucia, yo le daré su desayuno a Trunks –Saludó sonriendo la Señora Briefs.

-Eh, ¿Qué? Ah buenos días mamá.

-Parece que tu y el apuesto Vegeta lo pasaron muy bien anoche.

-Pero que dices mamá -Bulma se hizo de la desentendida.

-No tienes porque disimular conmigo hija -Dijo con tono casual extendiendo los brazos para cargar a Trunks.

Al entregárselo la científica noto el rastro de arena que había dejado a su paso, inmediatamente bajó la vista a su atuendo, su costoso vestido azul estaba hecho jirones.

-Iré a ducharme, nos vemos en el desayuno -Se despidió Bulma

-¿El joven Vegeta también bajará a desayunar?

-No, él salió a dar una vuelta -No quería preocupar a su madre con sus problemas de ¿pareja?

-Es una pena, cuando vuelva dile que compre muchos pastelillos que seguro le agradaran.

-Si mamá, se lo diré.

Salió de la habitación de su hijo, ya que si se quedaba más tiempo no podría ocultar su tristeza por lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Bulma decidió que tomaría una licencia en la empresa a fin de cuentas era la propietaria y todos los proyectos vigentes estaban bien encaminados. Se concentraría al cien por ciento en Vegeta, debía sacar adelante a su recién construida familia. Ella sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón que el príncipe era el amor que soñó cuando salió en busca de de las esferas del dragón, para bien o para mal en sus manos estaba que ese amor perdurara en el tiempo; se lo había prometido a su hijo y a si misma que así sería. Vegeta la amaba, ella lo sabía aunque él nunca se lo dijo ni se lo demostró solo le dio pequeños gestos pero su corazón le decía que él era el príncipe de sus sueños; solo restaba trazar su estrategia de batalla para que él sea consciente de sus sentimientos y se quedara a su lado. Solo imaginar lo felices que serían los tres en el futuro le daba fuerzas para seguir.

Bulma se metió en la tina del sanitario privado de su cuarto con intención de pasar un largo rato ahí.

La identidad terrícola de Vegeta ya estaba prácticamente concluida, solo necesitaba ajustar detalles con él, de hecho ese era uno de los puntos que pensó en tratar cuando fue a verlo la noche anterior pero de alguna manera todo salió mal. Debía repasar todo lo sucedido y pensar en algo para solucionarlo.

Cuando entro a su habitación, Vegeta estaba viendo aquel horrible programa televisivo, eso estaba definitivamente muy mal, ese patético show consistía en mujeres bailando semidesnudas desvergonzadamente, no lo entendía bueno si lo entendía a fin de cuentas él era hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra eso ella lo sabía muy bien, lo que sucedía es que estaba celosa la idea del hombre que amaba mirando a otras mujeres le hacía hervir la sangre ¿Y si Vegeta también la reemplaza por otra como lo hizo Yamcha en su momento? No, eso no iba a pasar esta vez ella lucharía por su hombre hasta las últimas consecuencias. En su fuero interno Bulma sabía que la infidelidad de Yamcha fue consecuencia de su desinterés en la relación, eso no pasaría con Vegeta, estaba decidida.

Luego se saludaron de forma normal. Cuando ella mencionó a Trunks él, en un principio, se mostro interesado hasta preocupado tal vez. Pero no le dejó decir nada más respecto a ese tema, era una locura el hijo de ambos ya tenía un año y ellos jamás acordaron los detalles relativos a la crianza del mismo. Cuando Vegeta lo supo no mostro sentimiento alguno, solo atinó a decir palabras más palabras menos que la vida de Trunks dependía de su nivel de pelea al nacer. Fue su primera pelea en serio, aunque presentía que eran amenazas vacías las noches de intimidad finalizaron abruptamente, la científica centró toda su atención en el bebé que se gestaba en su vientre, el guerrero seguía entrenando como si nada.

Trunks Vegeta Briefs nació mediante un parto natural en la Corporación Capsula, cuando Bulma tuvo por primera vez a su hijo en brazos al poco de nacer sintió tantas cosas que las palabras no alcanzarían para describir su estado emocional, Vegeta apenas le prestó atención al nuevo integrante de la familia pero en ningún momento dio señales de querer hacerle daño simplemente siguió entrenando para la batalla que estaba cada vez más cerca, hasta hizo alguna que otra sugerencia respecto a los cuidados que debía recibir, sugerencias insensibles e inaplicables en la Tierra por cierto. No obstante tratándose de un asesino a sangre fría que hasta donde ella sabía nunca tuvo una familia todo eso podía interpretarse como genuino interés hacia su hijo.

Así fue que dos noches antes de la llegada de los androides, fue a la habitación del príncipe con el unico objetivo de entregarle un nuevo traje de combate pero una vez más perdió su voluntad ante su majestuosa presencia y se entregó a los brazos del principe que la hacían sentir lejos de todo mal. Él, en esas 4 paredes, era capaz de convertirla en una esclava que solo sabía complacerlo.

Lo mismo ocurrió la noche anterior, era increíble tantas cosas pensó y al estar frente a esos ojos negros no pudo decir nada. Es que siendo sincera consigo misma no pudo evitar percatarse de que a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo sin entrenar y alimentándose a media ración Vegeta solo presentaba algo de pérdida de masa muscular y eso solo era notable para alguien que tuvo la oportunidad de explorar tantas veces el cuerpo del guerrero, como ella. El príncipe no presentaba ningun síntoma de desnutrición, él tenía razón al utilizar menos energía su cuerpo requería menos alimentos, pudo comprobarlo su vitalidad estaba intacta, sonrío como una adolescente enamorada al recordar su última noche juntos.

Otro detalle que no podía omitir es que era la primera vez que tenían intimidad fuera de la casa, sabía que Vegeta jamás le diría palabras románticas ni le juraría amor eterno pero había aprendido a interpretar estas pequeñas señales que le daba. Entonces recordó otro dato importante de la noche anterior y una angustia tremenda comenzó a recorrer su pecho. Vegeta le confesó sus deseos de suicidarse.

Tiempo atrás los suicidios fueron una verdadera peste en la capital de Oeste. Por ello se mostraban en la televisión informativos que daban pautas para ayudar a las personas deprimidas a tal punto de querer acabar con su propia vida, Bulma nunca les prestó atención pero algo importante quedo inscripto en su mente "_Las personas que se suicidaron siempre lo anunciaron en algún momento"_, era una forma de pedir ayuda.

Ahora todo comenzaba a encajar, lo que sucedió anoche fue una despedida entonces las últimas palabras del príncipe resonaron en su mente "_cuando sepas que he muerto serás libre"_, se enfureció tanto por la forma en que la declaró de su propiedad cual si fuera un objeto, que solo hasta ahora comenzaba a atar los cabos.

-Tengo que encontrarlo –Gritó desesperada, saliendo rápidamente de la tina de baño.

Vegeta ya fue revivido una vez con las esferas del dragón, si moría sería para siempre por que las esferas de la tierra no pueden revivir a alguien que ya fue resucitado y los Nameks no querrían revivirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se vistió en tiempo record con lo primero que encontró. Se dirigió a su laboratorio, encendió su ordenador vio la hora 09:00, comenzó a buscar noticias acerca de alguna gran explosión inexplicable en alguna parte del planeta en las últimas horas. No encontró nada, bien, a continuación interceptó la información que captaban los distintos satélites artificiales alrededor de la Tierra, creó una aplicación que la alertaría en su celular en caso de que algo anormal ocurriera, si era descubierta podría ser acusada de espionaje y sería el fin de su carrera y su prestigio. Pero nada de eso le importaba en estos momentos, era la gran Bulma y cumpliría su objetivo sin importar las consecuencias.

A continuación comenzó a buscar el antiguo rastreador de Raditz, lo encontró rápidamente, a diferencia de sus aposentos su laboratorio era muy ordenado. Tenía que repararlo para encontrar a Vegeta, no podía recurrir a nadie que sepa detectar el ki, esto era entre ella y el guerrero. Además sabía perfectamente que probablemente se alegrarían si les decía que el príncipe pensaba suicidarse.

Llegado el mediodía finalmente logró reparar el rastreador, la aplicación no había dado ninguna alerta en ese tiempo eso quería decir que a no ser que el padre de su hijo haya utilizado un método distinto al anunciado la noche anterior, seguía con vida.

Un vez colocado el rastreador en su rostro, se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraban sus padres y Trunks, encendió el rastreador dirigiendolo a su hijo.

-4.000 unidades –gritó sorprendida la científica.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó el Dr. Briefs.

-Es el poder de pelea de Trunks.

-¿Poder de pelea? Pero si es solo un bebé –Debatió confundido el profesor.

-Sí pero ya es muy poderoso a pesar de su edad.

-Mi nieto será tan fuerte y apuesto como su padre –acotó la señora Briefs.

-Ahora entiendo porque Vegeta nunca intentó hacerle daño a Trunks ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi hijo hubiera nacido débil? Mejor ni pensarlo –Dijo para sí misma la científica.

-¿Qué esperas para sacarte esa cosa de tu bello rostro hija? –Señaló alegremente la madre de Bulma.

En la mesa ya estaban dispuestos los alimentos a se consumidos.

Bulma se sentó disponiéndose a darle de almorzar a su hijo como hacia todos los días pero no se quitó el rastreador.

-Es un experimento importante mamá –respondió la heredera.

Es que tenía la esperanza de que Vegeta volviera a la corporación, por eso no quiso sacarse el rastreador, para que le avisara si eso sucedía.

-Como tú digas querida.

-¿Qué experimento es ese? –se interesó el Dr. Briefs.

-Después te cuento papá, es algo personal –respondió esquivamente la científica.

-Entiendo querida hija.

Bulma decidió pasar la tarde con Trunks mientras preparaba el viaje para ir en busca de Vegeta. Mientras se dirigía a su laboratorio con su bebé en brazos el rastreador la alertó de un gran poder acercándose a toda velocidad.

-Parece que tu padre decidió regresar –se ilusionó Bulma.

La científica se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, donde se detuvo la energía.

-Qué extraño, tu padre nunca entra por ahí, aunque últimamente esta irreconocible.

Cuando escuchó sonar el timbre el desconcierto de la peli azul aumentó.

Una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción se apoderaron de ella cuando abrió la puerta.

-Gohan ¿Qué haces aquí?

_CONTINUARA_

Gracias a todo/as lo/as que me animan a seguir. Considerando que no soy escritora ni pretendo serlo, hago esto solo por diversión es muy gratificante el apoyo que he recibido.

Gracias por seguir esta historia a:

**AckMan-Multiverse**

**Gata de las Nieves**

**Grisell**

**Mya Fanfiction**

**Namikazee**

**Prl16**

**WiOvIx**

**ednitafre**

**renzotobias**

**viry chan**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**Grisell**

**renzotobias**

**Jesever**

**Prl16**

**Juniver**

**ednitafre**

Gracias por tener entre sus favoritos a esta historia a:

**AckMan-Multiverse**

**Grisell**

**Marilu Moreno**

**lula04gonzalez**

**viry chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama.**

**Pensamientos en primera persona y flashback están en cursiva.**

**Capitulo 5**

El asesino despertó al amanecer en aquella lejana región, a pesar de dormir tan solo una hora sus energías se repusieron por completo. La fogata se estaba extinguiendo con el rocío del amanecer, una vez más no tenía ganas de hacer nada, como era costumbre desde el día en que supo ver que se convirtió en un estorbo en el campo de batalla, cuando se quedó dormido estaba decidido a acabar con su existencia al despertar. Ahora simplemente no se sentía capaz de morir de una forma tan poco honorable, un verdadero guerrero debía morir en batalla, como le sucedió ante Freezer, su resurrección fue un error, nadie tenía intensiones de regresarlo a la vida. Aunque tal vez si podría morir en batalla después de todo. Gohan sin duda podría asesinarlo si se enfurecía al punto de no poder controlar sus actos ni su poder. Debía elaborar un plan para que eso sucediera.

* * *

-Gohan ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Bulma lamento molestarte es que…

La científica notó preocupación en la voz del niño.

-¡No me digas que apareció un nuevo enemigo! –Chilló la científica- eso era lo único que faltaba, no puede ser, parece que este planeta nunca va a estar es paz –no pudo evitar angustiarse con las cientos de conjeturas que pasaron por su mente-

-Tranquila Bulma, no es nada de eso –prosiguió Gohan con tono serio apenas pudo hablar- se trata de mi madre.

-Ah ya entiendo, te estás escapando para que Milk no te atosigue con los estudios –volvió a interrumpirlo- ni creas que voy a apoyarte debes obedecer a tu madre, pero pasa a comer algo mientras hablamos –Bulma seguía hablando mientras se dirigía a la cocina, seguida por el hijo mayor de Goku- Sabes, antes pensaba que tu madre era una arpía insoportable pero ahora que también soy madre comprendo que te trata de esa forma porque se preocupa por ti, cuéntame que sucedió para que decidieras venir hasta aquí.

Gohan suspiró tomando algunos de los pastelillos que acababa de servirle Bulma en la mesa de la cocina, comenzó a hablar cuando intuyó que al fin sería escuchado.

-Resulta ser que antes de la batalla contra Cell, mi madre quedó embarazada.

-Es una gran noticia –se alegró la peli azul- eso quiere decir que el bebé ya debe estar por nacer o ¿ya nació? ¿Qué sucedió Gohan? –Decidió callarse al ver la expresión seria del niño- _creo que Vegeta tiene razón cuando dice que hablo demasiado._

-Mi hermanito nació hace 2 semanas, su nombre es Goten él está bien se parece mucho a nuestro padre –por primera vez desde su llegada a la Corporación Capsula el niño sonrío- además ha nacido muy fuerte, su ki es muy superior al de los humanos pero inferior al de Trunks –por primera vez el bebé le prestó atención al escuchar su nombre, a Gohan le pareció ver en él la mirada arrogante de Vegeta- pero mi madre –no pudo continuar debido al nudo que se formó en su garganta-

Bulma colocó a su hijo en una silla para bebé y abrazó a Gohan, lo peor pasó por su mente al recordar lo difícil y doloroso que fue para ella misma el parto de Trunks, el mismo Vegeta le advirtió que las mujeres sajayins débiles morían durante el alumbramiento, afortunadamente esta vez optó por guardarse para sí misma sus suposiciones.

El abrazo reconfortó al niño Son y pudo continuar su relato.

-Mi mamá extraña mucho a mi papá, mi hermanito le recuerda mucho a él, desde que nació no deja de llorar, se la pasa el día entero acostada, dice que no está preparada para cuidarlo. Al principio mi abuelo y yo pensamos que era normal, que ya se le pasaría pero su estado de ánimo no mejora; mi abuelito me dijo que si mi abuelita viviera ella sabría qué hacer. Bulma decidí venir aquí porque tú eres la única amiga de mi mamá, nosotros vivimos en las montañas alejados de todo y en su pueblo mi mamá y mi abuelo no son apreciados, eres la única persona que puede ayudarla.

Bulma se enterneció ante las palabras del pequeño, la verdad es que Milk y ella no eran amigas, la científica era amiga de Goku. La relación con Mik siempre fue cortés, dentro de lo posible debido al fuerte carácter de ambas pero distante. Pero la científica no tenía corazón para romper las esperanzas que ese niño depositó en ella.

-Te prometo que en cuanto pueda iré a verla, hasta entonces cuídala lo mejor posible, estoy segura que tu cariño y el de tu abuelo le harán muy bien.

-Gracias Bulma –el niño sonrío agradecido-

-Por cierto puedo pedirte un favor.

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-Sabes dónde se encuentra Vegeta en estos momentos –preguntó lo más casual que pudo para que Gohan no notara su preocupación-

Gohan se concentró unos segundos buscando el ki del príncipe, segundos que a la científica se le hicieron horas.

-Está muy lejos de aquí, al este –el niño señalo dicha dirección- no percibo ningún ki cerca suyo, si quieres puedo llevarte.

-No, no es necesario, solo quería saberlo.

-¿Por qué llevas ese rastreador puesto?

-Es solo un experimento. _Tal vez deba crear un reloj o una aplicación para celular con las funciones del rastreador._

-Ah ya entiendo, muchas gracias por todo Bulma –el pequeño se dirigió al fregadero a lavar los utensilios que ensució como le había enseñado su madre-

-No es necesario que hagas eso, tengo robots para esas tareas.

-No te preocupes, no es nada –acabó su labor a una velocidad sobrehumana-

_Jamás he visto a Vegeta utilizar su velocidad para algo así._

-No tienes nada que agradecerme a fin de cuentas eres el verdadero salvador de la Tierra, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlos.

-Me iré antes de que mi madre se preocupe por mí, espero que pronto vayas a visitarnos.

-Cuídate mucho y cuida a tu madre, iré pronto a visitarlos.

Gohan salió por la puerta de la cocina, emprendió vuelo con dirección a su hogar.

La inesperada visita de Gohan hizo ver a la científica que no era la única que no lo estaba pasando del todo bien, la verdad no había pensado en la reciente viuda ni en su hijo, simplemente dio por hecho que estarían bien.

_Solo piensas en ti, nunca te fijas que hay a tu alrededor_, esas duras palabras se las dijo Yamcha en algun momento; no pudo evitar que vinieran a su mente en estos momentos. Ella era más consciente que nadie de sus actos egoístas y ambiciosos pero en líneas generales no se consideraba una mala persona tal vez no lo suficientemente buena como para ser admitida por la nube voladora pero tampoco lo peor, si la familia de su mejor amigo necesitaba ayuda, Bulma Briefs los ayudaría pero antes debía resolver los problemas de su propia familia. Intentó tomar al pequeño Trunks en brazos pero no pudo.

-Mamá pastelillos –Dijo el bebé agarrándose de la silla para que su madre no pueda levantarlo-

-Ya estas aprendiendo a usar tú fuerza y se ve que tienes apetito sajayin -pronunció tiernamente la científica mientras le daba los pastelillos que quedaron en la mesa-

Cuando termino de alimentar a Trunks lo bajó al suelo para que la acompañara caminando, lo tomó de la mano como lo hace cualquier madre pero el pequeño la rechazó.

-Orgulloso igual que el padre

En ese instante decidió grabar el camino de Trunks al laboratorio en su celular, sabiendo que probablemente Vegeta vería el video por lo visto en su cuarto la noche anterior.

En el laboratorio la científica preparó todo para un largo viaje pues sabía muy bien lo obstinado que es Vegeta. Vehículos diversos, casas capsula, alimentos todo estaba siendo clasificado en distintos estuches de capsulas. Trunks la observaba de vez en cuando mientras jugaba con artículos fabricados por su abuelo especialmente para él.

Cuando estuvo todo listo tomo a Trunks, fue a dejarlo con su madre, le dijo que viajaría con Vegeta, no sabía por cuánto tiempo pidiéndole de la manera más atenta que cuidara al bebé durante el viaje. La señora Briefs se alegro por la noticia a fin de cuentas fue idea de ella o al menos eso creía la rubia risueña.

Después de horas de vuelo, Bulma comenzó a sobrevolar un tupido bosque. Realmente Vegeta eligió un lugar alejado, a ningún humano en su sano juicio se le ocurriría venir por acá. Por lo que sabía en estos territorios solo vivían animales de las más diversas especies y tal vez alguna que otra tribu salvaje sin contacto con el mundo moderno. A la científica no le intimidaban estos lugares al contrario le fascinaban, por algo salió a recorrer el mundo siendo apenas una adolescente en busca de un amor.

El rastreador le indicaba que se encontraba cada vez más cerca de la posición de Vegeta. Ahora tenía un nuevo problema ¿Cómo aterrizaría sin dañar el follaje? Busco la respuesta en el radar de su aeronave, este le indicó la existencia de un rio con una ribera lo suficientemente amplia para permitir el aterrizaje. Descendió en ese lugar a tan solo cien metros de la posición de Vegeta, encapsuló su avión. La científica lucía unos pantalones ajustados color negro, una remera ajustada del mismo color y un chaleco de color naranja con varios bolsillos donde llevaba las distintas capsulas que preparó, venía preparada para todo volvería a casa con Vegeta cueste lo que cueste.

Guardo el rastreador en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco, no quería que ese artilugio opacara su belleza durante el reencuentro con su amado amante además ya no lo necesitaba por lo que vio desde el aire Vegeta estaba cerca de un claro, ya sabía por dónde ir para encontrarlo y conociéndolo él sentiría su presencia y no se escondería de ella.

El príncipe oscuro se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol mientras su mente maquinaba todo tipo de planes siniestros con el objetivo de tener una muerte digna en contienda. De repente sintió una presencia que conocía muy bien acercarse.

_Imposible, ella no pudo encontrarme, al menos no sola. No siento otra presencia pero por la velocidad a la que viene, está utilizando una nave y si su acompañante puede detectar ki de otros, también puede ocultar el propio. Lo más probable es que haya recurrido a alguno de sus estúpidos amigos. Maldita traidora, de seguro le contó a alguien sobre mis deseos de morir y lo convenció de ayudarla a buscarme, a fin de cuentas sus más simples deseos son órdenes para todos, menos para mí yo nunca la obedeceré ¿Cómo se atrevía a contarle a alguien sobre ellos? Me siento repugnado ante la idea de Bulma comentando nuestros momentos íntimos como lo hacen tantas humanas. Maldición, pensé que ella era diferente al común de las hembras de su raza, si bien mi confidencia no fue premeditada nunca me esperé esto. Pensé que podía confiar en ella cuando mantuvo en secreto mi transformación en Súper Sajayin. Todo indica que una vez más me equivoque._

Tras encapsular la nave Bulma quedó embelesada al observar el río de agua cristalina que se encontraba a sus pies, el agua era tan transparente que incluso se veía a los peces. La científica se concentró en un pez en particular, que nadaba algo apartado de su grupo, estaba tan centrada en el agua límpida y en el pez que no escucho el sonido del rastreador.

_Ahí está, pareciera que busca algo en el agua. No visualizo a ninguna sabandija pero bien pudo esconderse al sentir que me acercaba. Traidora._

Una fuerte mano se posiciono a una velocidad brutal alrededor del cuello de la mujer, la otra mano estiró su cabello; haciéndole sentir una dosis bien calculada de dolor, con objetivo de hacerla sufrir sin perder la conciencia ni la vida. Ojos azules y negros se encontraron una vez más.

_CONTINUARA_

Gracias a todo/as lo/as que me animan a seguir. Considerando que no soy escritora ni pretendo serlo, hago esto solo por diversión es muy gratificante el apoyo que he recibido.

Gracias por seguir esta historia a:

**AckMan-SaMa Ai DB Multiverse**

**Ayla traducineitor**

**Gata de las Nieves**

**Grisell**

**Jesever**

**Kylie on mars**

**Mya Fanfiction**

**Namikazee**

**Nana2831**

**Prl16**

**Paola Alarsil**

**Valen Minene**

**WiOvIx**

**dany16**

**duvalintricolor**

**ednitafre**

**jass dbz**

**renzotobias**

**viry chan**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**lula04gonzalez**

**Lady Harley**

**Grisell**

**Jesever**

**Marilu Moreno**

**Kylie on mars**

**ednitafre**

**Prl16**

**Paola Alarsil**

**Ariadna del Sol**

**duvalintricolor**

**jass dbz**

**renzotobias**

Gracias por tener entre sus favoritos a esta historia a:

**AckMan-SaMa Ai DB Multiverse**

**Cerisier M**

**Grisell**

**MITWI**

**Marilu Moreno**

**Nana2831**

**UchihaTenshi1**

**Valen Minene**

**duvalintricolor**

**jass dbz**

**lula04gonzalez**

**viry chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama.**

**Pensamientos en primera persona y flashback están en cursiva.**

**Capitulo 6**

_ Esto debe ser un sueño; no, es una pesadilla; si, una pesadilla como la que tuve en Namek. Vegeta jamás me miró con ese odio, esa mirada asesina nunca fue para mí. No es posible._

Lagrimas brotaron de los ojos color cielo más por el dolor emocional que por el físico.

-Traidora –susurro amenazante el guerrero-

La científica vio en sus ojos un ápice de dolor al pronunciar esa palabra.

_Es la primera vez que la veo llorar, ella nunca le tuvo miedo a nada, la sabandija que la trajo de seguro oculta su ki por eso no lo siento y debe estar temblando ante está escena, pero conociéndolos ya saldrá a intentar hacer un papel heroico. Al fin mis manos volverán a derramar sangre._

-Nunca te traicione –apenas articulo Bulma debido a la presión ejercida en su cuello- _¿Por qué me haces esto?_

-MIENTES –Gritó el príncipe furioso-

Su furia hizo que su ki se elevara, un aura blanca se formo a su alrededor, aumentó deliberadamente la presión alrededor del cuello de la madre de su hijo. Bulma sabía que era su fin, la energía despedida por el cuerpo de Vegeta fue demasiado para ella.

_Como te atreves a mentirme tan cínicamente. Estrujo lentamente tu cuello, podría destrozártelo de una vez, pero deseo prolongar esto deseo, que aparezca de una vez el insecto para corroborar tu traición, veo que pierdes poco a poco la conciencia, estoy tan furioso, yo confíe en ti. Escucho un sonido increíblemente familiar, algo que escuche tantas veces cuando era uno de los asesinos más temidos de la galaxia. En aquellos tiempos ese sonido me era indiferente, ahora me sorprende y me amedrenta._

En ese instante el rastreador reaccionó ante el repentino aumento de poder y finalmente explotó en el bolsillo del chaleco de Bulma, la prenda no sufrió daños debido a que fue fabricada con el mismo material utilizado en los trajes de entrenamiento de Vegeta. El príncipe soltó el agarre del cuello y cabello de la científica, ella perdió el conocimiento, él la sostuvo en sus brazos evitando que cayera al suelo. Inmediatamente desabrochó el bolsillo de dónde vino el estallido, al contemplar aquel objeto verde una inesperada paz lo invadió.

El guerrero comprobó los signos vitales de su hembra. Se encontraba bien, era una mujer fuerte sin duda alguna. Unos minutos después, ella despertó con la cabeza posada sobre las piernas de su príncipe quien a su vez de encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol.

_Todo fue un sueño._ Un agudo dolor en su cuello la contradijo inmediatamente.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? –preguntó el guerrero sosteniendo frente a los ojos azules de ella el rastreador o lo que quedaba del mismo-

-Raditz –Respondió escuetamente la científica aún sin saber si estaba viviendo un sueño o una realidad-

Entonces el príncipe lo comprendió todo y por primera vez en su vida estaba arrepentido aunque claro está, jamás lo admitiría.

-¿A qué viniste? –Interrogó el guerrero-

Luego de reflexionar unos momentos la científica finalmente se sitúo en la realidad y respondió.

-Vine por ti, vine a que te permitieras desahogar las penas de tu alma –Se levantó, quedándose parada frente al príncipe, quien seguía sentado- Por favor déjame ser parte de tu vida, déjame conocer las cosas buenas y malas que tiene tu mundo.

-Estas demente, no sé si te has dado cuenta que por poco te mato hace tan solo unos minutos, no hay nada que alguien como tu pueda considerar bueno en mi mundo.

-Lo hiciste porque pensaste que te traicione, cuando notaste tu error te rectificaste y me dejaste vivir, eso es lo importante.

_Como hizo para descifrar mis acciones con tanta facilidad._

-Tonterías, entiéndelo, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces debes a tiempo dejar de jugar con fuego porque un día te quemaras.

-TE AMO –Gritó la científica con todas sus fuerzas- Sin importar lo que pase yo siempre te amaré.

El príncipe se puso de pie mirando a los ojos a la científica.

-Mujer loca.

-Sabes –pronuncio dulcemente- un "yo también" hubiera estado mejor, pero no te preocupes aunque no lo digas yo sé que me amas. De hecho a mí también me costó mucho decírtelo, cuando llegaste a la tierra nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti pero simplemente paso y toda tuya yo soy. Antes pensaba que no era necesario decirte mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero comprendí que no es así. Vegeta tu eres importante para mí, eres el amor de mi vida, el padre de mi hijo. Yo… no se qué haría si tu dejases de vivir, aquí estoy para lo que me necesites para comenzar un nuevo camino a tu lado, te necesito.

-Así que era eso –grito el guerrero- Sabes –pronuncio ridiculizando el tono dulce utilizado por Bulma anteriormente- YO no quiero tu compasión, nunca necesitaste a nadie, no necesitas a nadie. En este planeta existen miles de hombres dispuestos a lo que sea por tener a la mujer más rica del planeta, no tardarás en superar mi ausencia.

-¡No es cierto! Mirai Trunks me dijo que su madre nunca supero tu muerte, nunca dejo de amarte ¿Por qué insistes en darte por vencido? No me importan esos miles de hombres, por eso salí en busca de las esferas del dragón siendo una adolescente, deseaba un novio que me amara por lo que soy no por lo que poseo.

Vegeta enmudeció ante las palabras referentes a su hijo del futuro y de la madre de este.

-Mi resurrección –pronuncio algo titubeante- todo esto fue un error, vete por donde viniste.

-Nada fue un error todo paso porque así tú y yo lo quisimos y ahora esta Trunks que nos necesita ambos, todo sucede por alguna razón, el destino te dio una oportunidad ¿Por qué no quieres aprovecharla?

-Hice todo lo que pude, entrene en condiciones más extremas que Kakaroto, fui al espacio en busca de los lugares más inhóspitos, estuve dos años en la habitación del tiempo y todo ¿para qué? Para ser humillado por un guerrero de clase baja y por su hijo, un simple hibrido –concluyó estas palabras con un nudo en la garganta que no pasó desapercibido por la peli azul-

-Vegeta, Goku está muerto si sigues entrenando pronto serás más fuerte que él y Gohan de seguro dejará de entrenar a instancias de su madre.

-Se supone que debo ser capaz de superarlos en condiciones parejas, Vete.

-No me iré sin ti

-¿Para qué quieres que vaya? No tengo nada que hacer, no soy nadie en este mundo.

-Puedo darte una vida y una identidad en este mundo.

-Tonterías.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que cambies de opinión y espero que no vuelvas a huir de mí o pensare que me tienes miedo.

-Miedo de una simple mujer vulgar como tú –dijo de forma indiferente dirigiéndose al claro- Haz lo que quieras, no pienso irme de aquí.

Bulma lo siguió.

-Este lugar es hermoso –comento maravillada-

Vegeta retomó su posición antes de la inesperada llegada de la científica, sentado a la sombra de un árbol reflexionando. Ella por su parte lanzo una capsula de la cual salió una casa, entro en la misma.

En la casa la científica comenzó a cocinar para la cena, pensando que Vegeta debía de estar hambriento, pensó que no se negaría a un buen plato de comida. Si bien nunca fue buena cocinando por algún motivo el príncipe siempre degustaba sus platillos sin quejarse, de hecho era una de las pocas cosas de la que no se quejaba.

Al anochecer Bulma salió de la casa. Una fogata estaba encendida asaba la carne de una bestia.

-Vegeta, he preparado una deliciosa cena, pasa a cenar.

-Como veras ya me he preparado mi cena, como siempre lo he hecho desde antes de conocerte. No necesito tu lastima.

-No es lastima es amor, si no fueras un analfabeto emocional lo sabrías.

-Aléjate de mí, si no fueras la madre de mi hijo ya estarías muerta.

-Eso quiere decir que nunca me harás daño.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Se leer entre líneas tus palabras.

-Cállate.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme callar?

-Hmp

-Ahora que lo pienso cenar a la luz de las estrellas al costado de una fogata con estas hermosas luciérnagas revoloteando será mucho más romántico.

-Solo dices cosas sin sentido.

Bulma volvió a la casa capsula. Vegeta la ignoró y comenzó a alimentarse.

En seguida la científica regresó con un recipiente con alimentos se sentó al lado del guerrero y comenzó a comer, internamente agradeció que el príncipe rechazara su ofrecimiento pues a ella misma le estaba costando trabajo comerse lo que cocinó.

La cena "romántica" a la luz de las estrellas al lado de una fogata transcurrió en silencio. Al terminar su alimento el príncipe se recostó en la hierba ignorando a su compañera, no tenía sueño por lo tanto solo observaba las estrellas. La científica se recostó sobre el príncipe. Él gruñó.

-Buenas noches mi príncipe.

Aunque no pronunciara palabra alguna a él le agradaba el calor de su cuerpo. Pronto ella se durmió.

La peli azul despertó en la cama de la casa capsula, hubiera preferido despertar con su príncipe pero peor sería despertar en la corporación capsula, es decir no es que le desagradara su hogar pero el hecho de que Vegeta no la haya regresado a la Capital del Oeste sin duda era una buena señal.

Tras tomar una ducha, desayunar y arreglarse, llamó a su madre esta le confirmo que todo marchaba a la perfección con Trunks, salió de la casa capsula, no vio al príncipe por ningún lado.

Bulma regreso a la casa por una notebook, iría a la orilla del rio a trabajar mientras esperaba que al príncipe se le antojara regresar a su presencia, conociéndolo no debía estar lejos. Al llegar al rio quedó extasiada ante el panorama. El río, los árboles y demás ya los vio el día anterior lo que acaparó toda su atención fue el guerrero que se aseaba en aquel río. Un ardor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo mientras observaba ese perfecto cuerpo que tantas veces la poseyó completamente desnudo en aquellas aguas cristalinas. Bajó la notebook al suelo pronto le siguieron sus ropas y fue una vez más al encuentro de la pasión, él no la pudo rechazarla por más que su mente se lo exigió.

_CONTINUARA_

Gracias a todo/as lo/as que me animan a seguir. Considerando que no soy escritora ni pretendo serlo, hago esto solo por diversión es muy gratificante el apoyo que he recibido.

Gracias por seguir esta historia a:

**AckMan-SaMa Ai Multiverse**

**Ayla traducineitor**

**Gata de las Nieves**

**Grisell**

**Jesever**

**Kylie on mars**

**Mya Fanfiction**

**Namikazee**

**Nana2831**

**Paola Alarsil**

**Prl16**

**Valen Minene**

**WiOvIx**

**dany16**

**duvalintricolor**

**ednitafre**

**jass dbz**

**renzotobias**

**viry chan**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**Marilu Moreno**

**Juniver**

**Jesever**

**ednitafre**

**Grisell**

Gracias por tener entre sus favoritos a esta historia a:

**AckMan-SaMa Ai Multiverse**

**Cerisier M**

**duvalintricolor**

**ednitafre**

**Grisell**

**jass dbz**

**lula04gonzalez**

**Marilu Moreno**

**MITWI**

**Nana2831**

**UchihaTenshi1**

**Valen Minene**

**viry chan**


	7. Chapter 7

Lo siento llevó muchisimo tiempo sin actualizar, mi vida real demando absolutamente toda mi atención, pero aquí estoy he vuelto, espero que aún esten interesados en seguir esta historia. Espero sus reviews!

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama.**

**Pensamientos en primera persona y flashback están en cursiva.**

**Capitulo 7**

En las oficinas centrales de la Corporación Capsula, el Dr. Briefs se encontraba en la oficina presidencial hablando por teléfono con su esposa.

-oh si yo también espero que nuestra pequeña este disfrutando de su luna de miel… te hablo luego cariño.

El Prof. Briefs nunca se imaginaría lo que este trozo de conversación escuchado por unos oídos indiscretos provocaría.

-Buenos días Dr. Briefs estos documentos se los envía en Gerente del Departamento de Logística, me pidió que se los entregara a la presidenta Briefs pero me han dicho que se encuentra de vacaciones.

-Buenos días señorita, así es mi hija se encuentra de vacaciones, yo me ocupare de sus funciones durante su ausencia.

-Entiendo Dr., con permiso, me retiro.

El Dr. Briefs asintió y comenzó a revisar los documentos que le acababan de entregar.

La secretaria no tardó en comentar con otros empleados lo que escuchó decir al Dr. Briefs mientras esperaba en el umbral de su oficina para entregar aquellos documentos, de esa manera comenzó el rumor del matrimonio secreto de Bulma Briefs.

Muy lejos de la Corporación Capsula dos cuerpos se entregaban una vez más al ardiente frenesí del amor.

-_¿Qué me hiciste?_ –pensaba el guerrero mientras llevaba al éxtasis a aquella hermosa mujer de ojos azules- ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda dejar de desearte?

-No te detengas –Bulma gritaba ensimismada en el placer- Nunca me dejes.

Al concluir aquel encuentro físico, el príncipe levito con su amante en brazos, ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho bien marcado del guerrero, en un instante ya estaban en la sala de la casa capsula.

El príncipe bajó en el sofá con delicadeza el cuerpo desnudo de la científica, ella intentó levantarse para ir a la habitación, él la tomó por los hombros haciendo que se volviera a sentar.

-Oye ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Protestó la peli azul- Necesito descansar, insensible…

-Hablas demasiado –su tono fue indiferente pero en sus ojos ónix ella pudo distinguir algo que nunca creyó ver en él, ternura-

El príncipe volvió a rodear con sus manos el cuello de la científica, ella no tuvo dudas ni temor, él comenzó a realizarle un masaje con el objetivo de aliviar el daño que sus propias manos provocaron el día anterior. Ella se perdió en su mirada, ya no tenía dudas esos ojos negros reflejaban amor y arrepentimiento. El masaje prosiguió en silencio, ella supo que en ese momento lo mejor era obsequiar su silencio.

La presidenta de la Corporación Capsula durante toda su vida escuchó las más diversas declaraciones de amor, invitaciones y hasta propuestas de matrimonio por parte de otros científicos renombrados, importantes empresarios, políticos y hasta celebridades del cine no obstante siempre fueron palabras vacías; por eso antes de la aparición de Vegeta se resigno a permanecer con Yamcha, a pesar de la desaparición del ardor adolescente que los unió, ella sabía que él no la veía como una llave para incrementar su fama y fortuna. El príncipe revoluciono su mundo, sin darse cuenta se acostumbró a su presencia, a su trato carente de falsa cortesía y por sobre todo a su capacidad de hacerse entender a pesar de sus silencios; justo cuando ella dejó de creer en esos grandes amores del cine y la literatura, llegó él y ella sin buscarlo se enamoró perdidamente, al principio no quiso admitirlo ni para sí misma, pero no perdía oportunidad de coquetearle y aquel día que él la empotró contra la pared del laboratorio, simplemente se dejó llevar. A ese primer encuentro le siguió otro, otro y otro, tantas noches de intimidad que parecían no tener final; luego de la explosión de la cámara de gravedad decidió casi egoístamente y sin reflexionar demasiado darle un heredero que él nunca pidió, lo hizo porque sabía que el guerrero podría morir en la batalla contra los androides y su amor hacia Vegeta ya en aquellos momentos era tan grande, tan sublime que se le hizo insoportable la idea de que no quede ninguna señal de ello en la faz del universo, además ella poseía recursos económicos en abundancia y una edad apropiada para ser madre (por no decir que el reloj biológico ya la apremiaba) Solo una vez embarazada fue consciente de la tremenda responsabilidad que conlleva traer una nueva vida al mundo sin haberlo consultado con el padre, por eso nunca le reclamó por no haberlos ayudado cuando el doctor Maki derribó su nave. Aún así no se arrepentía de nada.

Durante las siguientes semanas en aquel bosque no hicieron otra cosa que entregarse a la pasión, era la primera vez que podían darse el lujo de pasar tiempo juntos sin tener que pensar en nada más solo se detenían para satisfacer otras necesidades básicas. Solo se dedicaban a darse placer mutuamente, sus conversaciones giraban en torno a los lugares y posiciones más adecuadas para el coito.

Por primera vez en su vida el frío y calculador sajayin simplemente se dejaba llevar por el día a día, no pensaba en el mañana no pensaba en otra cosa que no sea como satisfacer a su mujer, ahora estaba más seguro que nunca que ella le pertenecía por completo era lo más valioso que poseyó en su vida quería que estos momentos fueran eternos, sabía que no era posible pero no sería él quien decidiera acabar con esta "luna de miel" así llamaba Bulma a este tiempo juntos, a él se le hacía absurdo porque nunca existió ningún ridículo ritual de unión, esto causó más de una discusión y más de una ardiente reconciliación.

Bulma también disfrutaba de este tiempo pero ella sabía que todo era una ilusión, debía volver a la realidad y lo más difícil de todo regresar a Vegeta a la realidad. Luego de todo lo vivido sabía que estos momentos representarían un antes y después en su relación o estarían juntos por siempre o se separarían definitivamente.

Cuando ya tenían tres semanas en aquel bosque paradisiaco, la científica vestida con un camisón negro transparente recostada en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Vegeta quien jugueteaba con las cintas de su camisón decidió que era hora de iniciar una conversación diferente.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de la patrulla galáctica?

-Cualquier mercenario que se precie de serlo -El príncipe sonrío burlón- conoce a esa organización de inútiles entrometidos.

-¿Te enfrentaste a ellos? –preguntó intrigada, rara vez Vegeta hablaba de su pasado-

-Exterminé a todos los patrulleros galácticos que se cruzaron en mi camino, esos insectos son como las hormigas, débiles e insignificantes pero numerosos y organizados, están por toda la galaxia, pero nunca fueron lo suficientemente importantes para que Freezer o alguien más se molestara en erradicarlos por completo.

-Hablas como si estuvieras seguro de que aún existen –Cuestionó la científica- _Hace tantos años que no tenemos noticias de Tights, mi hermana mayor impulsiva y aventurera como yo, se unió a la patrulla galáctica y por lo tanto fue a vivir a sus cuarteles generales que quien sabe en qué lugar del espacio se encuentran, los intercomunicadores que nos dejó durante su última visita se estropearon unos días antes de la llegada de Raditz, por más que mi padre y yo los arreglamos ya no pudimos retomar el contacto y ella no volvió, con todo lo que me sucedió en el viaje a Namek llegué a la conclusión de que probablemente falleció pero nunca me atreví a exponerle este pensamiento a mis padres, ellos esperan su llegada y no me atrevo a contradecirlos._

-Estoy seguro.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Por qué tanto interés en esa organización?

-Tengo amigos ahí, de los cuales hace tiempo no sé nada –respondió rápidamente, estaba ansiosa por escuchar lo que Vegeta supiera de ellos-

-Mujer, que ingenua eres –el príncipe se mofó- amigos –dijo con ironía- déjame adivinar, debido a tu sed de aventuras mientras recorrías el planeta, te cruzaste con ellos durante una de sus misiones de caridad –acentuó con desprecio esa palabra- tu, siendo tan temeraria como lo eres de seguro confiaste de buenas a primeras en ellos, ese fue el único motivo por el cual ellos mismos no exterminaron la vida de este planeta, es lo que hacen con los planetas donde no son bien recibidos, la raza humana es tan insignificante que podría ser acabada con una bomba de exterminio, un arma química muy utilizada por miembros de la patrulla galáctica que puede acabar con todas las formas de vida de un planeta pequeño e insignificante como este, yo nunca recurrí a un método tan aburrido –se jacto el guerrero- La tierra es un planeta subdesarrollado –explicó el príncipe como si estuviera dando una clase magistral- es por eso que la patrulla galáctica los consideró necesitados de algún tipo de caridad, por otra parte nunca se les ofreció convertirse en planeta miembro simplemente porque no los consideraron dignos de tal categoría, solo lo vigilaban como ustedes hacen con las ratas de laboratorio, en este punto te comentare que Raditz destruyó los satélites artificiales que vigilaban a la tierra, ubicados en los límites de la vía láctea antes de aterrizar aquí, Nappa y yo hicimos lo mismo con otros satélites espía que se dirigían hacia aquí, dices que no sabes nada de ellos de un tiempo a esta parte pues es probable que ellos sepan que Raditz, Nappa y yo vinimos a este planeta pero como incluso el inútil de Raditz era más fuerte que esas sabandijas, es posible que los muy cobardes decidieron no mover un dedo para ayudarlos y durante el último viaje que hice al espacio, durante el cual logré transformarme –sonrío ante el grato recuerdo- destruí más satélites espía, por lo tanto es factible que hayan dado por destruida a la Tierra y tus amigos –pronunció con sarcasmo- ya debieron olvidar tu existencia. Durante ese viaje también escuche que debido a la desaparición de Freezer ahora existían más planetas miembros, se han fortalecido pero siguen siendo unos insectos.

Bulma quedó paralizada ante tanta información junta, según lo que dijo Vegeta lo más probable es que Tights también los haya dado por muertos.

-¡Idiota! –Gritó Bulma poniéndose de pie- debemos contactar con ellos.

\- Olvídate de ellos, es lo mejor.

-Mi hermana mayor se unió a la patrulla galáctica, ella debe saber que estamos con vida.

-Si se le ha permitido unirse a la patrulla galáctica, aún siendo de una raza tan inferior de seguro conoce y aprueba sus leyes –dijo el príncipe indiferente-

-Entiendo –se tranquilizo la científica- temes ser condenado por tus crímenes.

El príncipe río a carcajadas ante el comentario de la madre de su hijo.

-Tonta, yo no le temo ni a los castigos que recibiré en el infierno. Ya te lo dije son como hormigas para mí, no tienen como castigarme por todo lo que hice, podría exterminarlos a todos sin problemas, pero tú no tienes como defenderte, por lo que dices no conoces las leyes galácticas, tu –lo dijo forma neutral pero en sus ojos ella pudo ver preocupación- cometiste crímenes que se castigan con la pena de muerte, y el desconocimiento de las mismas no es excusa para no acatarlas según esos insectos, créeme si tu hermana sabe de esas transgresiones te despreciara y tal vez hasta ayude a que te ejecuten.

-Yo nunca he hecho nada malo, al menos nada tan grave como para merecer la muerte –se defendió Bulma-Yo solo quiero ver a mi hermana, después dices que soy yo la que exagero todo.

-Alteraste el espacio tiempo para beneficiar a tu planeta, creando un universo paralelo en el proceso –dijo con tono acusador el príncipe- A ellos no les importara que haya sido tu contraparte del otro universo, de alguna manera fue tu inteligencia la que logro la creación de la máquina del tiempo.

-Espera un momento –dijo alegremente- estas reconociendo mi inteligencia, estas reconociendo que el planeta no se hubiera salvado sin mi invento.

-Yo no he dicho eso –contesto molesto consigo mismo por no cuidar sus palabras-

-Si claro como tu digas –pronunció sarcásticamente- Ahora que recuerdo creo que Omori, un cientifico terricola que también tuvo contacto con la patrulla galáctica, le comento algo al respecto a mi padre, pero ellos no tienen por qué saberlo, si no se los digo, no lo sabrán y Tights no me despreciará por ello, al contrario ella a pesar de no ser un genio, nunca me envidió, de seguro estará orgullosa de mi.

-Ese no fue tu único crimen –dijo seriamente el guerrero- tampoco eres la única que lo ha cometido en este planeta por lo tanto no serás ejecutada sola. Diste vida en tu vientre a un hibrido siendo completamente consciente de ello, eso es considerado antinatural, una aberración, un crimen contra la naturaleza. Ese crimen se castiga con la muerte de los progenitores y del hibrido, no podrán con conmigo obviamente, de hecho si intentan castigarnos, los aniquilare pero no podré impedir el desprecio de tu hermana, y lo que suceda con la mujer de Kakaroto no es mi responsabilidad.

-Gohan podrá defenderla –respondió enérgicamente- Aquí en la Tierra en tiempos remotos los matrimonios entre humanos nacidos en diferentes regiones o con distintas tonalidades de piel estaban prohibidos pero hoy eso ya es considerado absurdo, mi hermana sabe eso, no me despreciará, ella entenderá que es una prohibición absurda. _Así que te preocupas por mi y Trunks._

-Estas equivocada –profirió tranquilamente- Freezer era un mutante mezcla de distintas razas, se cree que esa era la razón de su inmenso poder, al parecer hasta él lo creía por que la prohibición de uniones mixtas también regía en su imperio, Trunks es demasiado poderoso para su edad y Gohan –enmudeció, sin atreverse a completar la frase- Lo que sucedió en la batalla contra Cell refuerza la teoría de que los híbridos pueden desarrollar inmensos y por lo tanto peligrosos poderes. Ese mocoso no podrá evitar la ejecución de su madre, ellos son débiles pero astutos, no en vano sobrevivieron al imperio de Freezer.

Bulma se quedó sin palabras, Vegeta no es el tipo de persona que se la pasa repartiendo elogios por ahí, si él reconoce algún merito a alguien es porque ese alguien en verdad se lo merece. Esto tenía lógica si Freezer era un hibrido no es de extrañar que teman a los poderes de un hibrido. Recordó todo lo que Gohan le dijo acerca de Milk y su hermanito recién nacido, ella no podía ser tan egoísta y arriesgarlos a un futuro tan incierto, pero ella era la Gran Bulma no se daría por vencida ya encontraría la forma de contactar a Tights. Cuando el príncipe comprendió que ya no había nada que decir, en un rápido movimiento la recostó en el sofá y se posicionó encima de ella.

-Vaya, si que sabes cómo cambiar de tema –susurro Bulma al oído del príncipe, mientras él besaba su cuello fervientemente-

Una vez más se entregaron a ese mundo cálido y sensual donde solo importaban ellos dos.

Pasó otra semana de desenfrenada pasión hasta que finalmente la científica decidió que había llegado el día de poner fin a su "Luna de miel" para bien o para mal debían volver a la realidad.

Despertó en los brazos de su príncipe como todas las mañanas, como siempre el ya estaba despierto, nunca se lo dijo pero le agradaba la idea de que el hombre que amaba con locura la contemplara mientras dormía.

-Buenos días mi príncipe –dijo muy animada la científica-

-Ya levántate de una buena vez y prepara el desayuno –respondió rudamente-

-Si esta apurado su majestad –pronunció irónicamente- por desayunar puedes ir y cazar algo –levantándose repentinamente de la cama- yo debo asearme y arreglarme para verme bonita.

-No haces más que perder el tiempo, además fuiste tú quien me dijo que la cacería era un hábito de salvajes.

-¿Y desde cuando me obedeces?

-Grrr

Palabras más, palabras menos todas las mañanas tenían la misma discusión.

Como todas las mañana Vegeta fue al living a esperar el desayuno mientras veía las noticias matutinas de un canal internacional elegido por Bulma al comienzo de su "luna de miel". Mientras Bulma preparaba el desayuno escuchaba las noticias, el espacio informativo transcurrió sin mayores novedades, ella sabía que sería un día decisivo, eso la llevó a esmerarse más que nunca en la preparación de alimentos, esto hizo que le llevara más tiempo de lo normal, por ello cuando concluyó el programa de noticias la científica aún se encontraba en la cocina. Vegeta no cambió de canal ni apagó el televisor el siguiente programa era uno de esos programas dedicados a las vidas privadas de las celebridades mundiales, la presidenta de la Corporación Capsula aborrecía estos programas porque ella misma era blanco de este tipo de prensa, si bien la corporación poseía acuerdos con varios gigantes multimedios y le enviaba obsequios a periodistas como lo hacen todas las grandes corporaciones para preservar su imagen, es imposible controlar a la prensa sensacionalista en su totalidad. Finalmente terminó de preparar el desayuno, mientras los robots servían el desayuno, la presentadora rubia con un cuerpo moldeado por varias cirugías plásticas dijo lo siguiente:

"La presidenta de la Corporación Capsula Bulma Briefs aún se encuentra disfrutando de su luna de miel en un paradisiaco lugar que no puedo revelar (la verdad es que no tenían ni la más remota idea de donde estaban), lo que si podemos informar con total seguridad es que su marido no es el beisbolista Yamcha, como recordarán hace aproximadamente un mes la afamada científica contrajo matrimonio en secreto abandonando su cargo para disfrutar de la correspondiente luna de miel, el matrimonio fue tan secreto y repentino que hasta se desconoce el nombre del marido, en principio todos pensamos que se reconcilió con Yamcha pero él mismo lo desmintió categóricamente"

Un tenso silencio se formó entre la científica y el guerrero al escuchar esto, hasta que Vegeta comenzó a reír.

-Idiotas, ya no saben que inventar –dijo mirando a Bulma a los ojos y sonriendo de lado-

Bulma también río muy relajada ante la reacción de Vegeta, mientras se preguntaba en que se basaron para dar semejante información, bueno no importaba a fin de cuentas estaban lejos de saber la verdad. Desayunaron con el televisor apagado en silencio como todas las mañanas. Cuando los robots terminaron de recoger la mesa de la pequeña cocina donde se alimentó la flamante pareja "ahora o nunca" pensó la científica.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo la peli azul, mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros del príncipe-

-Habla –expresó con indiferencia el guerrero-

Cualquier terrícola sabe que esa frase solo puede presagiar una tormenta, es por lejos la frase más temida por los seres humanos de género masculino pero Vegeta no era terrícola y se encontraba con la guardia baja.

-Ya llevamos un mes aquí, ya es hora de regresar –expresó con firmeza la mujer-

-No quiero regresar –respondió con seguridad el príncipe-

-Deja de evadir la realidad –comenzó a gritar Bulma- deja de pensar en cosas oscuras, deja atrás el miedo al fracaso, tengo una propuesta para ti, lo tomas o lo dejas, ya depende de ti. Te preparé una identidad terrícola, te proveeré de los medios financieros y legales necesarios para comenzar una vida terrícola, puesto que decidiste dejar de pelear, yo he decidido dejar de mantenerme, ya tú sabrás a que te dedicas para sostenerte económicamente, puedes seguir viviendo en mi casa

-Me quedaré aquí, a mi ninguna mujer me va a dar órdenes.

-Idiota, escúchame bien si no vuelves conmigo ahora, olvídate de mí y de Trunks.

-¿Qué esperas para irte? –Pronunció el príncipe fríamente mientras salía de la casa-capsula.

Una parte de Bulma quería correr tras Vegeta y suplicarle que la acompañara a la Corporación Capsula pero su orgullo no se lo permitió. Minutos después la científica salió de la casa-capsula, el guerrero apoyado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados la observó expectante. La casa se esfumo en segundos dando lugar a una capsula que fue rápidamente recogida por la mujer, inmediatamente ella lanzó otra capsula, al disiparse el humo pudo verse una aeronave que no tardó en despegar.

Vegeta jamás lo reconocería ante nadie pero algo en él cambio durante ese tiempo al lado de la terrícola. Bulma puso la nave en piloto automático con rumbo a la Capital del Oeste, se encontraba triste, furiosa y desesperada. _Todo terminó_ se repetía una y otra vez sin poder creérselo mientras alguna lagrima recorría su mejilla.

Una parte de Vegeta se sentía repugnante por lo que estaba por hacer pero otra parte le decía que _no sería tan malo después de todo, _ya había tomado la decisión más importante de toda su vida, la decisión que influiría de manera sustancial en el destino de la Tierra y del universo entero.

_CONTINUARA_

Gracias a todo/as lo/as que me animan a seguir. Considerando que no soy escritora ni pretendo serlo, hago esto solo por diversión es muy gratificante el apoyo que he recibido. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto por este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y espero poder actualizar más seguido.

Para quienes aún no han tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, en el siguiente link "Jako, el patrullero galáctico" una precuela de Dragon Ball escrita por el mismo Akira Toriyama, al que hago referencia en este capitulo.  
watch?v=w6N_f2XWbpU

Espero que hayan tenido un excelente inicio de año, por otra parte he creado una pagina de facebook, si gustan seguir y comentar pages/CLS-fantiction/579241005535792?ref=hl

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero sus reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama.**

**Pensamientos en primera persona y flashback están en cursiva.**

**Capitulo 8**

El corazón de Bulma Briefs dio un vuelco al observar la solitaria figura que la aguardaba en la pista de aterrizaje.

-Vegeta –la científica intentaba sonar indiferente pero la verdad es que una inmensa alegría la invadía-

-Prepárame una nave espacial, debo partir lo más rápido posible –ordenó el príncipe-

-Como quieras en un mes estará lista –respondió lo más fría que pudo, mientras su corazón se rompía en pedazos-

El guerrero se dirigió a la casa como si nada, la heredera lo observaba estupefacta, prometiéndose a sí misma no volver a derramar una sola lágrima por ese hombre, no se volvería a humillar, nunca más. Ahora en silencio se despedía del gran amor de su vida, ella debería seguir adelante con su hijo, a fin de cuentas había mucho por que vivir.

-Pero yo nunca podré olvidarte –susurró la mujer de ojos azules y tristes, solo el viento la escuchó. En ese momento ella se sintió como planta en jardín olvidado ¿acaso todo fue una ilusión? La respuesta era obvia para su cerebro pero su corazón le decía lo contrario.

Durante el siguiente mes Bulma pasó ensimismada en su laboratorio, trabajando en la construcción de la nave de Vegeta, no quería que el príncipe se excusara con algún desperfecto o falta de combustible para regresar, se mentía a sí misma asegurando que lo mejor sería que él se fuera lo más lejos posible y no volver a verlo nunca más, en realidad trabajaba de esa forma frenética para no pensar detenidamente en la gran pérdida que estaba sufriendo. Trabajaba ignorando a todos excepto a su pequeño hijo.

El príncipe por su parte seguía explorando los archivos familiares de los Briefs, llevaba tiempo monitoreando el crecimiento de su hijo de esta manera pero esta vez no estaba viendo nada relacionado al bebé de la casa. En sus manos estaba un álbum de fotos abierto en una página donde se podía ver a una niña de corto cabello azul recogido en dos coletas. Con la única persona con quien intercambió palabras mientras Bulma preparaba la nave espacial fue con el Dr. Briefs, quien se ocupaba de la Corporación Capsula en esos momentos.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, un mes después Bulma tenía en su mano la capsula con la nave y los suministros necesarios, la observaba detenidamente, debía entregársela a Vegeta, no tenía fuerzas, fue a la cocina donde estaban Trunks y su madre, se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de comida preparada, observó el reloj eran las 11:00 de la mañana.

-Mamá ¿Por qué preparas tanta comida?

-Ya sabes cómo se alimenta el joven y apuesto Vegeta, al parecer la luna de miel le hizo muy bien y tu hijita ya deja de trabajar tanto y atiende mejor a tu esposo.

-¿Vegeta se está alimentando normalmente? –preguntó desconcertada Bulma mientras palpaba la capsula de la nave en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio. _Al parecer Vegeta superó su depresión, tal vez solo irá a entrenar y luego regresará como siempre, ya basta de ilusionarte con ese hombre _–se recriminó a sí misma-

-Así es pequeña.

-Dime mamá sabes ¿Dónde está Vegeta? –_Solo le entregaré la nave y ya, será el fin ¿y si le pido que se quede en la Tierra? No, ya no debo humillarme._

-Sí, se encuentra en la biblioteca del segundo piso, tu padre dice que le gusta pasar el tiempo ahí.

La biblioteca del segundo piso era el lugar donde se encontraba el archivo familiar de los Briefs, ¿Qué rayos podría estar haciendo Vegeta ahí? ¿Viendo fotos o videos de Trunks? Una vez más la esperanza en su gran amor chispeo, una vez más su vanidad no permitió que la llama encendiera.

Bulma entro a la biblioteca mencionada, Vegeta leía un libro.

-Vegeta…

-Silencio, nada de lo que me digas me va a convencer.

-Desgraciado acaso piensas que vine a suplicarte de rodillas que te quedaras, aquí tienes tu nave –le arrojo la capsula con resentimiento- ¡vete de una maldita vez!

El guerrero agarró la capsula, sonrío tranquilamente, lo que desconcertó aún más a la heredera, Vegeta rara vez sonreía.

En esos momentos entró el Dr. Briefs a la biblioteca.

-Buenos días Bulma, Vegeta, mi esposa me ha pedido que les avise que en minutos estará listo el almuerzo.

-En seguida voy papá –respondió rápidamente Bulma-

La pel iazul deseaba alejarse del príncipe no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría reprimir los deseos de arrojarse a sus brazos.

-¿Y tu Vegeta? –Interrogó amablemente el Dr. Briefs.

-También iré, hoy viajaré, Bulma ya concluyó la nave.

-Eso es fantástico, los espero en el comedor.

_¿Mi padre sabía del viaje de Vegeta? No lo entiendo, yo nunca se lo dije, incluso cuando fue al laboratorio a ofrecerme ayuda, yo me negué a darle cualquier información, eso quiere decir que Vegeta le informó, pero ¿Por qué? Vegeta no es alguien que le guste socializar ni nada parecido y eso no es todo, mi padre al parecer piensa que Vegeta se va de vacaciones o algo así, eso es lo que deduzco de su reacción tan natural y hasta alegre al ser informado, demonios ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

Apenas el eminente científico abandonó la habitación, su bella hija arremetió contra su ¿ex pareja?

-¿Qué le dijiste a mi padre? –_Ante tantas dudas lo mejor será preguntar._

-Haces demasiadas preguntas –respondió el guerrero con una media sonrisa, dejando el libro sobre la mesa, tomó la capsula y salió de la biblioteca.

-Miserable _–_gritó la científica, estaba más confundida que nunca, se recostó en el mullido sillón que anteriormente ocupó Vegeta intentando entender los últimos acontecimientos, no entendía absolutamente nada, el sonido del teléfono de la biblioteca interrumpió sus pensamientos, era su madre pidiéndole que vaya al comedor.

El almuerzo parecía un cotidiano evento familiar, Bulma quería gritar que todo estaba mal, no entendía por qué ahora Vegeta decidía compartir la mesa con ellos, nunca lo había hecho voluntariamente, pero por algún motivo veía a sus padres más felices de lo normal, se veía todo tan perfecto que algo en su interior le decía que no debía arruinarlo.

Al concluir el almuerzo Vegeta le dirigió una mirada profunda a su hijo y a la madre de este. Bulma sonrío sintió algo mágico con esa simple mirada, sintió que todo estaba bien que todo era perfecto. Era él, su príncipe, mirándola una vez más, de pie con esa mirada tentadora, quería acercarse, era inevitable el encanto del guerrero estaba en el aire, pero las dudas persistían en ella

El guerrero se dio la vuelta caminando con dirección a los inmensos jardines de la Corporación Capsula. Bulma se quedo quieta observándolo. Él arrojó la capsula al césped, en un segundo se esparció el humo y pudo observarse la imponente nave espacial construida íntegramente por la Gran Bulma Briefs. La nave no tardó en despegar.

_¿Qué es esta alegría que siento? Vegeta se ha ido, debería de estar llorando por la amargura de haber sido abandonada._

El Dr. Briefs poso su mano en el hombro de su hija.

-No te preocupes hija, pronto volveremos a ser una familia completa.

-¿Tú crees que Vegeta volverá?

-Estoy seguro de ello.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo acerca de su viaje? ¿Irá a entrenar?

-Cuando vuelva lo sabrás.

-Papá necesito saberlo –reclamó furiosa la peli azul.

-Cálmate Bulma –intervino jovialmente la señora Briefs- El joven Vegeta desea darte una sorpresa -La rubia risueña se cubrió la boca con una mano- Lo siento no debí haber dicho eso –dirigiéndose a su esposo- mejor me voy a comprar pasteles.

_Es la primera vez que escucho a mi madre disculparse con mi padre._

_ -_Ahora sí, papá explícame que está sucediendo.

-Tengo una junta en una hora, por cierto ¿crees que la semana que viene podrás retomar la presidencia de la empresa? Es que tu madre y yo deseamos tomar unas vacaciones.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, a decir verdad ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir insistiendo, conocía a sus padres y sabía que si ellos no deseaban decirle lo que sabían, no lo harían, a fin de cuentas ella heredó de ellos su testarudez. Si, aunque no lo pareciera su padre era un sujeto sumamente obstinado que pasó por cientos de fracasos antes de inventar las capsulas hoi-poi, cuando todos los patrocinadores y hasta sus más fieles asistentes lo abandonaron, finalmente llegó a la formula capaz de comprimir en una pequeña capsula absolutamente cualquier objeto, solo su madre creyó en las ideas de su padre hasta el final. Ya estaba decidida lo mejor sería esperar, mientras se distraería retomando el control de la empresa. A fin de cuentas ella no tenía derecho a exigirles explicaciones a sus padres pues ellos nunca se las exigieron a ella.

-Si crees que es lo mejor, así lo haré papá. _Espero que no estés equivocado._

-Gracias hija.

Horas después de que el príncipe de saijayins abandonara la Tierra, un avión con el emblema de la Corporación Capsula surcaba los cielos con dirección a la montaña Paoz. Aquel avión iba piloteado por la propia Bulma Briefs, en el asiento del copiloto, se encontraba su pequeño hijo Trunks. Estaba dispuesta a cumplir la promesa que un día le hizo a Gohan, y por sobre todo deja deseaba dejar de pensar en Vegeta y en su misteriosa partida.

Gracias todos los que leen esta historia, gracias por sus reviews.

Esto fue una suerte de capitulo de transición, pronto veremos el punto de vista de Vegeta y las cosas estarán más claras para Bulma y para ustedes.

Disculpen la tardanza y una vez más gracias por leer.

Espero sus reviews buenos o malos, acepto sugerencias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama.**

**Pensamientos en primera persona y flashback están en cursiva.**

**Capitulo 9**

_-Me quedaré aquí, a mi ninguna mujer me va a dar órdenes._

_-Idiota, escúchame bien si no vuelves conmigo ahora, olvídate de mí y de Trunks._

_-¿Qué esperas para irte? –Pronunció el príncipe fríamente mientras salía de la casa-capsula._

Cuando la nave de Bulma despegó de aquel retirado boscaje, Vegeta ofendido y furioso por haber sido retado y menoscabado de aquella manera por la terrícola estaba convencido de que no la volvería a ver nunca más ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle semejante ofrecimiento? ¿El príncipe de los sajayins vivir como un terrícola más? Conocía muy bien el modo de vida de los terrícolas y no le interesaba para nada, trabajar toda la vida para ganar dinero (que en la gran mayoría de los casos apenas alcazaba para sustentarse) y enriquecer a una minoría privilegiada, ya había investigado las diversas formas que tenían los terrícolas para ganar dinero y jamás se le pasó por la mente que su mujer le haría semejante exigencia, considerando que su familia era la más rica del planeta, definitivamente estaba completamente loca.

-Imposible, ¿Qué es esta enorme angustia? Es similar a lo que sentí cuando morí en Namek, entonces un recuerdo lo explicó todo.

_En aquellos tiempos en los que comenzaba su carrera como asesino galáctico, se encontraba descansando junto a Raditz luego de una exitosa purga, entonces recibieron una orden que venía directamente de Freezer, todos los sajayins deberían volver al planeta Vegeta lo más pronto posible, el joven príncipe decidió ignorar la orden. Tiempo después, durante otra purga el rostro de Nappa cambió completamente, parecía estar afligido por un terrible dolor, en ese momento su pequeño jefe pensó que le daría algo y moriría pero el guerrero calvo se recompuso como si nada hubiera pasado, Vegeta si bien se sorprendió, se mostró indiferente, ya habría tiempo de pedir explicaciones si fuera necesario. Al reportarse ante Freezer recibieron la terrible noticia "el planeta Vegeta fue destruido por un meteorito" En la noche Nappa les explicaría a él y a Raditz lo ocurrido, siendo él mayor de los tres se sentía responsable de su educación sayajin, cuando se forma compañerismo muy fuerte entre dos sajayins pueden sentir como propios las sensaciones más intensas del otro, él sintió el dolor de su esposa al saber que moriría. _

-Bulma… No es posible, ella y yo no podemos estar unidos, no somos iguales, ella es solo una simple humana, es imposible que ese lazo se estableciera entre nosotros, entonces volvió a sentir esa intensa angustia que él bien sabía no era propia, esa angustia tan parecida a la vivida en sus últimos momentos de vida en aquel lejano planeta llamado Namek, entonces corroboró inmediatamente el ki de la mujer, solo estaba alterada, sus niveles de energía estaban bien, su vida no corría peligro ¿desde cuándo me importa si alguien vive o muere?

_Un rayo franqueó la armadura de un príncipe saiyajin, desgarró la piel protegida por esa indumentaria, despedazó su corazón, acabando con la vida de aquel príncipe de cabello lavanda instantáneamente._

El recuerdo del dolor, la rabia y la impotencia que sintió en aquel momento respondieron la pregunta que acababa de hacerse.

El ex mercenario se sentía profundamente avergonzado, él, uno de los asesinos más temibles de la galaxia se encontraba unido a una simple terrícola, por lo que sabía ese lazo los uniría por el resto de sus vidas, sin importar el tiempo ni la distancia. Ese tiempo juntos, y solos lejos de todo y de todos hizo aflorar un compañerismo lo suficientemente fuerte para formar ese lazo mágico.

-Maldición, no es posible, me siento repugnante, estoy perdiendo mi mente, esto no puede estar pasando, no debe ser así. Estos tontos sentimientos me harán débil -entonces recordó el inmenso amor de Goku hacia la humanidad y su extraordinario poder- Kakarotto era poderoso y sentimental, tal vez todo ese poder… Diablos, debo ir por ella, maldita bruja azul ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Quedarme en la Tierra a vivir? El planeta posee condiciones atmosféricas agradables ¿formar una familia? Eso solo incluiría a Bulma y Trunks, tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo ¿trabajar? No, si ella quiere que haga algo para generar ingresos propios lo haré a mi manera, soy un mercenario, un asesino a sueldo, es lo que sé hacer, se que existen muchos humanos dispuestos a pagar lo que sea con tal de ver a sus enemigos muertos sin dejar ningún rastro –la idea de volver a matar le resulto delirante-

_Puesto que decidiste dejar de pelear, yo he decidido dejar de mantenerme, ya tú sabrás a que te dedicas para sostenerte económicamente._

-Haré que te arrepientas de tan insolentes palabras.

El príncipe emprendió un vertiginoso vuelo con dirección a la Corporación Capsula, fue directo a la pista de aterrizaje, sabía que ella tardaría horas en llegar.

-La tecnología de este planeta definitivamente es de lo más anticuada (como él trabajó toda su vida como mercenario de la Organización de Comercio Interplanetario sabía muy bien clasificar el nivel de desarrollo tecnológico de un planeta) El único avance tecnológico significativo que existe en este planeta son las capsulas creadas por el padre de Bulma, no vi nada parecido en ninguna otra parte del universo –pensó el príncipe- En cuanto a los medios de transporte, lo que ellos llaman aero-coches ya eran anticuados cuando yo era niño, un momento, la Tierra en un planeta completamente aislado ¿Cómo es posible que posean medios de transporte tan parecidos a…? Eso es la patrulla galáctica. Si quieres que me sostenga económicamente, eso haré, matar para unos simples terrícolas ¿Como pude pensar en semejante despropósito? Esto es definitivamente mejor.

La nave de Bulma finalmente aterrizó en el lugar. El príncipe observó detalladamente la nave.

-Vegeta –la científica intentaba sonar indiferente pero la verdad es que una inmensa alegría la invadía-

-Prepárame una nave espacial, debo partir lo más rápido posible –ordenó el príncipe- _De todas maneras te arrepentirás por tu insolencia._

-Como quieras en un mes estará lista –respondió lo más fría que pudo, mientras su corazón se rompía en pedazos-

El guerrero se dirigió a la casa como si nada, sintiendo en su pecho la angustia de Bulma.

Al día siguiente la científica desayunó con su hijo, luego se dirigió a su laboratorio con el pequeño en sus brazos, dejó al bebé en un área de juegos construida especialmente para que madre e hijo pasaran juntos el mayor tiempo posible, a continuación comenzó a trabajar en la nave espacial.

El príncipe por su parte fue al inmenso garaje de la Corporación Capsula, caminó hasta un mueble que poseía varios cajones, abrió el que tenía la inscripción "Aero-coches" quitó una capsula al azar, la arrojo al suelo del inmenso garaje; al disiparse el humo pudo observar un lujoso vehículo color rojo que flotaba a unos centímetros de suelo.

-Dispositivo gravitacional - se acerco al vehículo y observó los controles, pudo identificarlos perfectamente- Combustible a base de metales, esta tecnología no pudo ser desarrollada en la Tierra –murmuro para sí mismo el príncipe-

-Buenos días Vegeta –entro al garaje el Dr. Briefs saludando amablemente, acompañado por su inseparable gato.

El príncipe lo miró fijamente sin responder al saludo.

-Tiempo atrás pregunté cómo logró crear la cámara de gravedad debido a que sus funciones me resultaban muy familiares, la respuesta que recibí fue que lo hizo a partir de la nave espacial en la que llegó Kakaroto a la Tierra. Ahora espero que me responda con la misma sinceridad ¿Cómo pudo desarrollar el dispositivo gravitacional que posee este vehículo? ¿Cómo pudo desarrollar esos controles tan complejos y a la vez tan fáciles de manejar? ¿Es tecnología extraterrestre?

Por un momento el rostro siempre alegre del buen Dr. Briefs se entristeció por el recuerdo de su hija desaparecida hace tanto tiempo, esto no pasó desapercibido por el guerrero.

-Estas en lo cierto, es tecnología extraterrestre. Hace muchos años, cuando Bulma aún era una niña, llegó a la Tierra un patrullero galáctico llamado Jaco, su nave se descompuso debido a un aterrizaje malogrado, ese patrullero salvó la vida de mi hija mayor Tights en dos ocasiones, Bulma a pesar de ser pequeña ya sobresalía por su inteligencia y logró reparar la nave de aquel patrullero. Llegamos a un acuerdo y se me permitió reproducir la tecnología de aquella nave, estos hechos se encuentran explicados detalladamente en un libro escrito por Tights titulado "Chaco, el patrullero galáctico" existen copias de ese libro y de otros escritos por mi hija mayor en la biblioteca familiar, siempre quiso ser una reconocida escritora y lo logro –sonrió orgulloso- Ella pronto se aburrió de la fama obtenida, por ello se unió a la Patrulla Galáctica.

_A quién demonios se le ocurriría abandonar tan grata y privilegiada posición para unirse a una organización lejana, desconocida e inútil, definitivamente debe estar igual o más loca que su hermana menor –_consideró el Príncipe-

-Eso imaginé, tengo una propuesta; pronto haré un viaje por el universo, como dádiva por el hospedaje que he recibido por parte de su hija, he decidido traerle tecnología que ella pueda adaptar a este planeta, acepto sugerencias al respecto, puesto que Bulma no debe saber el motivo de mi viaje hasta mi regreso. _Mujer altanera, la incertidumbre que sufrirás hasta mi regreso será tu castigo por tu insolencia._

-Ya veo, deseas darle una sorpresa a tu esposa.

-Grr, solo responda ¿Qué tipo de objetos tecnológicos serán más lucrativos para su compañía?

-Es una bonita idea Vegeta, pero ya que solicitas mi opinión al respecto, te seré sincero, Bulma y toda mi familia ya tenemos todo lo que el dinero puede comprar, de hecho ya no sabemos qué hacer con tanto dinero pero ya que piensas ir al espacio y deseas darle una sorpresa a Bulma, considero que lo mejor es que busques a Tights, esa sería la mayor alegría que podrías dale a tu esposa, de hecho ella planeaba buscarla durante el regreso de Namek pero no pudo ser. Según entiendo conoces a la patrulla galáctica.

-_Tontos humanos sentimentales ¿Por qué es tan importante para Bulma reencontrarse con su hermana? Yo también tengo un hermano perdido en alguna parte del universo pero ni siquiera pierdo mi tiempo pensando en él. _Eso no será tan fácil como parece, como es bien sabido el universo es gigantesco, buscar a una persona lleva mucho tiempo, más aún cuando ni siquiera sabemos a ciencia cierta si está con vida, ya lo comprobé cuando fui en busca de Kakaroto.

-Pero de seguro sabes donde están sus cuarteles generales. Ella vive en ellos según nos contó.

-Los cuarteles generales de la Patrulla Galáctica están compuestos por una nave nodriza del tamaño de un pequeño planeta, es decir tan solo un poco más pequeña que la Tierra entera, la posición de esta nave cambia constantemente por cuestiones de seguridad, sin embargo conozco la ubicación de sus principales planetas miembros y sus cuadrantes de influencia. Lo intentaré pero no prometo nada. _Será una aventura interesante y de seguro podré asesinar a algunos inútiles patrulleros galácticos._

-Lo lograrás, eres la persona más tenaz que he conocido, haces siempre lo que quieres, todo lo haces a tu voluntad, tan grande es tu poder y tu fuerza de voluntad que todo lo consigues, si bien es obvio que posees grandes secretos, eres el esposo ideal para mi hija.

Vegeta quedó completamente anonadado, jamás creyó escuchar semejantes palabras de parte de aquel hombre, siempre creyó que lo único que despertaba en el padre de Bulma era miedo pero lo que vio en ese momento en sus ojos fue genuina admiración.

-En esta casa existe información que me pueda ser útil para la pesquisa.

-Si, en la biblioteca del segundo piso encontrarás todo lo necesario. Los libros escritos por Tights basados en sus viajes por la galaxia y las anotaciones que utilizó para escribirlos.

El guerrero se retiró del garaje sin despedirse con su acostumbrada actitud arrogante.

Durante el siguiente mes Bulma pasó ensimismada en su laboratorio, trabajando en la construcción de la nave de Vegeta. Trabajaba ignorando a todos excepto a su pequeño hijo.

El príncipe por su parte estuvo explorando los archivos relacionados a Tights en la biblioteca del segundo piso, sus libros, anotaciones, fotos y videos de sus viajes. Los planetas donde estuvo Tights eran planetas pacíficos, algunos de ellos ya no existían. Un mes después ya tenía claro donde comenzaría su búsqueda.

El guerrero sintió el ki de la científica acercándose, lo sentía un tanto alterado, conociéndola de seguro vendría a pedirle que se quedara en el planeta, no estaba de ánimo para esa tonta discusión, en cuanto terminara la nave se iría lo más rápido posible, a su regreso se lo explicaría todo mientras tanto pagaría su insolencia.

La científica finalmente entró en la biblioteca, le entregó la nave espacial y sus respectivos suministros. El príncipe partió esa misma tarde.

Antes de irse decidió transmitirle algo de tranquilidad a su mujer, aprovechando la conexión que se formó entre ellos.

* * *

El avión de Bulma Briefs aterrizó frente a la vivienda de la familia Son. Al bajar de la nave la científica se encontró con una escena enternecedora; Gohan jugando con su hermanito, el pequeño Goten.

_Es impresionante el parecido de Goten con Goku._

-Hola Gohan ¿Se encuentra tu madre?

-Si, se encuentra preparando la cena.

-Eso es fantástico, no te importa si dejo a Trunks jugando con ustedes, es que considero que lo mejor es que tu madre y yo hablemos a solas.

-Por supuesto que puedes dejarlo.

La peli azul bajo al principito en el césped cerca de Goten.

-Te lo encargo mucho.

-No te preocupes –dijo Gohan sonriendo.

Inmediatamente la presidenta de la Corporación Capsula ingreso a la humilde vivienda. Se dirigió a la cocina, observo a Milk cocinando tranquilamente sin percatarse de su presencia.

-Buenas tardes Milk.

-Tu, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Respondió la morena sin voltear-

-He venido a visitarte, se que estas pasando por un momento difícil y quisiera darte mi apoyo, no sé si gustas podríamos hablar…

-Cállate.

-Tranquila Milk, yo se que fue difícil para ti perder a Goku –Insistió la científica- y créeme que como madre se cómo te sientes.

Milk se giró repentinamente, sus ojos destilaban furia incluso un aura rojiza se formó a su alrededor.

-Cállate –gritó con furia- No sé si te has dado cuenta pero ya ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Goku, UN AÑO, pasaron 3 meses desde el nacimiento de Goten y 2 meses desde que Gohan desesperado fuera a pedirte ayuda. Pero como tú estabas muy ocupada revolcándote como perra en celo con aquel asesino, no lo percibiste ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que sabes cómo me siento? Al igual que todo el planeta ya sé que te casaste en secreto con el padre de tu hijo, solo kamisama sabrá como lo lograste, te casaste con el asesino de quienes te dices amiga y ahora vienes a decirme que sabes cómo me siento, cuando se perfectamente que el padre de tu hijo nunca te abandono ¡vete de mi casa ahora mismo! No necesito tus limosnas de niña rica malcriada.

-Milk, tu no entiendes absolutamente nada, solo vine hasta aquí por Gohan, tu sabes que lo quiero mucho…

-No me hagas reír, estas casada y tienes un hijo con aquel detestable ser que le robó la infancia a mi Gohan, con aquel que lo golpeo salvajemente sin importarle que se tratara de un niño pequeño.

-¡Eso no ciento!

-Sabes perfectamente que Vegeta era el jefe de Raditz, él le ordenó venir a la Tierra a buscar a Goku, y ya sabes todos los hechos que eso desencadenó, ¿ya te olvidaste de aquel día en Kame House? Aquel día en el que derramaste lágrimas de cocodrilo por Yamcha, no puedo imaginar que pudo haber hecho el pobre para enamorarse de una cualquiera sin escrúpulos como tú, ese día tú y yo vimos con nuestros propios ojos como ese infeliz con el que te acuestas golpeaba sin piedad a mi niño. Siempre supe que no eras una mujer decente pero meter en tu casa a ese genocida solo para llevarlo a la cama es una desvergüenza demasiado grande incluso para ti.

-No es cierto, si no fuera por mi hijo, hijo mío y de Vegeta, todos estaríamos muertos por causa de los androides. Lo que sucede es que la envidia te corroe, soy todo lo que tu quisieras ser y no puedes, pero tranquila, Vegeta se fue del planeta hoy, me abandonó por lo tanto estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

-Mi Goku no nos abandonó, simplemente decidió alejarse por nuestro propio bien. Vete de aquí de una maldita vez, ni tu ni mucho menos tu esposo –pronunció con desdén- son bienvenidos aquí, no sé cómo puedes dormir al lado de un asesino.

La científica no supo contestar, su amor no tenía razón ni lógica, simplemente surgió y se dejó llevar, simplemente no sabía por qué se fue acostumbrando cada día más a él, al parecer Milk ya estaba bien, lo mejor era retirarse, por esta vez dejaría pasar sus insultos, en consideración a su situación.

-Nunca lo entenderías, adiós. _Ella no sabe lo que es el amor, Gokú se casó solo por obligación._

Las palabras de la esposa de Goku la lastimaron profundamente, a pesar de no ser amigas nunca creyó que la morena tuviera tan viles conceptos de ella. Además sabía que en parte tenía razón, sabía que todos pensaron cosas parecidas cuando presentó a Trunks aquel 12 de mayo pero estaba segura que esa primera opinión cambió gracias a Mirai Trunks, al parecer no ocurrió lo mismo con Milk.

La heredera abrió la puerta de la casa dispuesta a irse inmediatamente y a no volver nunca más, se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba su hijo.

Al llegar contempló una escena que la paralizó por completo.

* * *

_CONTINUARA..._

Gracias todos los que leen esta historia, gracias por sus reviews.

Espero que el rumbo que está tomando la historia sea de su agrado

Disculpen la tardanza y una vez más gracias por leer.

Espero sus reviews buenos o malos, acepto sugerencias, acostumbro a responder en privado sus reviews, dudas, sugerencias, etc.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama.**

**Pensamientos en primera persona y flashback están en cursiva.**

**Capitulo 10**

La heredera abrió la puerta de la casa dispuesta a irse inmediatamente y a no volver nunca más, se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba su hijo. Caminaba rápidamente, estaba sumamente ofendida y furiosa, deseaba abandonar lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

Al llegar contempló una escena que la paralizó por completo.

Su pequeño hijo jugando alegremente con los hijos de su gran amigo Goku.

_Mi niño, se ve tan alegre, estoy completamente paralizada, no me atrevo a arrebatarle este momento a mi bebé, nos quedaremos solo unos minutos más y luego nos iremos, es la primera vez que Trunks juega con otros niños, debido a su fuerza (superior a la de un ser humano adulto) nunca se relacionó con otros niños, por otra parte solo unos pocos empleados de confianza de la Corporación Capsula saben de su existencia ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Los tres son mitad saijayin, mitad humanos. Es natural que exista afinidad entre ellos, Trunks jamás podrá tener mejores amigos que Gohan y Goten ¿Qué debo hacer? Milk me ha insultado de manera que no debería ni pensar en regresar por aquí, pero mi pequeño se ve tan feliz ¿Mi orgullo o la felicidad de mi hijo? Gohan y Goten no tienen la culpa alguna de los agravios de su madre y de igual forma Trunks no tiene la culpa de los crímenes de Vegeta. Perdí la noción del tiempo observándolos, estaba maravillada por la manera en la que Gohan trataba a los bebés y la increíble afinidad que se formó rápidamente entre Goten y Trunks, por lo visto los bebés saiyajin se desarrollan rápidamente, Goten con tan solo tres meses ya se movía fluidamente y Trunks aprendió a caminar con tan solo cuatro meses. _

La heredera seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de sus aventuras al lado de Goku, en la entrañable amistad entre Mirai Gohan y Mirau Trunks, entonces crepúsculo hizo su aparición.

-Gohan ya esta lista la cena –era la voz estridente de Milk.

Bulma decidió hacer a un lado su orgullo en favor de la felicidad de su hijo y una vez más se dirigió a la pequeña casa. El hijo mayor de Goku sintió en ki de la científica dirigirse nuevamente a la casa y decidió esperar antes de entrar él mismo, normalmente hubiera obedecido inmediatamente a su madre pero un presentimiento le dijo que debía esperar.

-Gohan espero que te guste la deliciosa cena que te preparé –El rostro de Milk se ensombreció al ver a Bulma en vez de a Gohan-

-Milk, escúchame un momento.

-Habla –La morena accedió de mala gana.

-Milk –La científica respiró hondo- cuando salí de aquí lo hice dispuesta a no volver nunca más pero cuando salí me encontré a Trunks jugando con Gohan y Goten, los hubieras visto, estaban tan felices, y la felicidad de mi hijo es mi felicidad, los tres son mitad humanos es natural que exista gran afinidad entre ellos, afinidad que nunca podrán tener con un humano común y corriente. Yo te disculpo por todas tus ofensas así como espero no culpes a Trunks por los crímenes de Vegeta. No te pediré que seamos amigas ni nada parecido pero por el bien de nuestros hijos debemos –dudó un momento- soportarnos –soltó con su acostumbrada honestidad brutal-

-Vete de aquí –pronunció fríamente la morena-

-Milk, entiéndelo me enamoré de Vegeta, no sé como ocurrió pero no puedo dejar este fuerte sentimiento de lado y créeme que lo he intentado, soy consciente de todo el daño que ha hecho pero aun así lo espero, él se ha ido hoy de la Tierra pero yo se que tarde o temprano regresará y yo lo recibiré.

-Te entiendo –susurró con un hilo de voz- yo también esperó a Goku, sabes poco después de que Gohan fuera a verte, él se comunicó conmigo –sus ojos negros se iluminaron ante el grato recuerdo- me dijo que está entrenando, se alejó para protegernos.

Ambas mujeres se entregaron a un abrazo fraterno.

* * *

Pasaron algunas horas desde su partida de la Tierra, la Vía Láctea ya se encontraba lejos. Su cuerpo se encontraba frente a los controles de la nave espacial pero su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí.

_Un día cualquiera, un día normal, él entrenó hasta el agotamiento extremo aún estaba lejos de transformarse en Súper Sajayin, su cuerpo le exigía un descanso reparador, era hora de salir de la cámara de gravedad, en el patio de la Corporación Capsula dirigió la vista a las estrellas, observar el universo le dio paz, levitó hasta uno de los balcones de la residencia, se equivocó de habitación. Ahí estaba ella, sus ropas caían lentamente al suelo, mientras ella posaba frente a un espejo de forma descarada, admirando su propio cuerpo, ella era inalcanzable casi intocable, él era solo un espía un espectador que la observaba a travez del cristal. Semejante espectáculo lo perturbó, fue a la habitación correcta, inmediatamente se acostó, estaba demasiado cansado, de otra manera no hubiera cometido un error tan estúpido, pero ella estuvo en sus sueños. Él siguió espiándola como un nefasto guardian, la deseaba, la quería para él, pero sabía controlar su mente y su cuerpo. Es difícil de creer pero tiempo después en el laboratorio perdió el control y se dejó llevar por placer de la carne, con el tiempo ella se convirtió en una necesidad más que un deseo. _

_ Ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo, lo sorprendió invitándolo a su casa; lo sorprendió a su regreso de la búsqueda infructuosa de Kakaroto, aquel humano estaba aterrado pero ella no sentía miedo, seguía sonriendo como si nada; lo sorprendió dándole un heredero digno; lo sorprendió buscándolo cuando estuvo al borde del abismo, casi a punto de caer._

Ahora estaban unidos irreversiblemente, condenados estaban a tenerse que entender. Observó las coordenadas, se encontraba cerca de un planeta donde habitaban reconocidas hechiceras, tal vez alguna de ellas pudiera deshacer la unión, su mano enguantada estaba sobre lo controles dispuesta a dirigir la nave a aquel planeta de hechiceras que podrían liberarlo de su vergüenza pero no lo hizo, eso sería huir de una simple terrícola como un cobarde y él no lo era. Estaba dispuesto a jugar con las cartas que el azar le dio sin hacer trampa.

* * *

La Señora Briefs caminaba apresuradamente por las calles de la capital del Oeste, estaba furiosa consigo misma, una vez más habló de más, dijo que iría a comprar pasteles, la verdad es que lo dijo por decir, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para evitar las preguntas de Bulma. Ella y su marido estuvieron de acuerdo en no informarle a su hija acerca de los verdaderos motivos del viaje de Vegeta porque conociéndola de seguro lo seguiría arriesgando inútilmente su vida. No fue exactamente lo que su yerno le dijo a su marido pero fue a la conclusión que ellos llegaron, ese joven tan orgulloso amaba a su hija, pero por lo que sabía era un príncipe educado en cánones muy rígidos por ello su insólito comportamiento. Además ya era suficiente que su hija mayor este desaparecida y perdida en el espacio exterior, el matrimonio Briefs no quería que ocurriera lo mismo con la menor por ello decidieron ocultarle a Bulma la verdad.

* * *

Unos meses después una nave intrusa ingresó a los cuarteles generales de la Patrulla Galáctica, los estrictos sistemas de vigilancia no lo notaron, el intruso era un mercenario profesional, esto era un juego de niños para él y realmente lo estaba disfrutando. El príncipe de los sajayins hacía tiempo que logró ubicar los cuarteles generales gracias a un fino trabajo de espionaje en los principales planetas miembros, pudo simplemente preguntar por la terrícola Tights Briefs pero decidió hacer las cosas a su manera, cuando trabajaba para el emperador del universo, eventualmente era enviado a misiones de espionaje, fue uno de los soldados más temidos de la galaxia, hacía siempre lo que quería sin tener piedad, protegido del mismísimo Freezer. Planificó cuidadosamente su entrada a los Cuarteles Generales como lo hacía con todas las misiones que le encomendaron en el pasado. El gran día finalmente llegó, el día en que una vez más el Príncipe Vegeta sorprendería al universo entero.

_CONTINUARÁ_

Saben cuando comencé a escribir esta historia pensé que tendría unos diez capítulos, pero como ya lo habrán notado esto aún no ha terminado.

Gracias todos los que leen esta historia, gracias por sus reviews.

Espero que el rumbo que está tomando la historia sea de su agrado

Disculpen la tardanza y una vez más gracias por leer.

Espero sus reviews buenos o malos, acepto sugerencias, acostumbro a responder en privado sus reviews, dudas, sugerencias, etc.

Por cierto veo que esta historia está cerca de los cien reviews por ello he decidido escribir un One Shot para quien escriba el review **Nº 100, **jamás pensé que mi primera historia recibiría tanto apoyo.


End file.
